Dead end
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: Two years since anyones seen Naruto, three months since Sasuke came back from sound and now theres a little girl calling him father and a parent no where to be seen. SasuNaru mentions Mpreg
1. Fawer!

I know I know I just really feel like writing another story cuz Im going to finish up another one.And Im a loser that gets turned on by a missing naruto that returns XP

I don't own Naruto or the nickname chibi I just stole it from Trunks and Goten...I think...

* * *

"Naruto...you look...worried."

"Worried...I am..." Naruto looked over to his secret lover. Sasuke looked back at Naruto and gave a light kiss.

"Naruto, talk to me. We don't get to see eachother much since I'm in the Sound, tell me, what's wrong?" Naruto turned his face away. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he forced Naruto to look at him again. "Naruto... dobe, don't cry..."

Naruto sobbed onto Sasuke's pale chest. He constantly muttered 'I'm sorry's, fisting Sasuke's open shirt.

"Shhhh...shhhh...there's nothing...nothing to be sorry about, chibi." Sasuke looked through the window in which moonlight poured through, devouring his everythought just as Naruto devored his every emotion. The feeling of this pleasure of being in this place alone with eachother slowly fading even more as the two lover's leaders gained suspisions of the full moon escapades. "Does it mean..."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, so sorry...ghuah...but I can't any..."

"No...no...it's not...not at all your fault..."

"Yes...yes it is...I can't, I can't, I can't even..."

"Naruto..."

They sat their, basking eachother as they knew they would not see eachother for a while if ever. Confusing eachother like no other could, they held eachother until the sun made it's way into ending their time.

They left eachother, walking their seperate ways. Going different paths to different roads, of different villages. Their different lives consumed them. Broke them. Tossed them aside.

--

It was two years later Sasuke returned to Kohona gates, falling against them. Sasuke let the two heads roll a meter and captured his breath.

He looked at the dark haired girl that walked infront of him and crouched down to his fallen eyelevel.

"Where is he?" She said sternly, not like before where she stuttered.

"Who?" Sasuke breathed. The look in her pale eyes almost frightened him. The sterness that could match almost Itachi. But...Itachi was scarier...no Itachi was scary. Period.

"Naruto." Her eyes narrowed, waitingly for Sasuke's answer.

"I...don't know...he left two years ago..." Sasuke stared at her, showing the superiority he still held. He gave her his arm and she injected the needle into it. Sasuke fell limp.

--

It had been eight-teen years since he was given birth to. It had been two and a half years since he last saw Naruto. It had been three months since he killed Orochimaru and Itachi. It had been three months and a day since he had returned to Kohona.

And he hated all of the fricken ANBU that wouldn't leave him alone. Couldn't he be watched by someone like Hinata who had no problem putting him out of his misery and his little Naru-chan wasn't there to cheer him up...

He had been through alot of hassle but life was beginning to become normal and in repenance he had to teach little kids to be ninjas (while being watched by ANBU). It was actually kinda fun. No wonder everyone thought Orochimaru was a pedophile (Sasuke concluded he wasn't cuz Orochimaru certainly didn't touch him).

Sasuke left his house to go to the training ground, taking his time to admire the fresh bloomings of spring. (albeit he was late...extremely late, Sasuke blamed Kakashi for it all.)

As Sasuke walked through town he grabbed a sub from weary shop owner. He paid and took a bite before something ran into his legs.

"Fawer!" The creature cried and lifted it's arms to be held. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and went around the thing in attempt to get away. No such luck.

The thing attached itself to his leg. "Fawer!" It said again and looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the thing to discover it to be a little girl. She couldn't of been older then two and she had short (boy cut) dark unruly hair that laid against her head. Her face had two scars under her right bright blue eye (and both features reminded him of Naruto) that oddly constrasted with her moonlight pale skin.

Sasuke looked her and said nothing. Scooping in his one arm he took another bite from his sub. "Alright kid," He said, "let's go play with my mini-ninjas 'kay?"

The little girl giggled and nodded. Sasuke started on his way again, taking another bite of his sandwich.

The little girl opened her mouth and went "Aaah." Sasuke looked at the little girl in his arms questioningly. Experimenting he led the sandwich to her face where she took it in her grasp and bit off a piece to fill her mouth.

Sasuke chuckled and they took turns eating his sandwich on the way to the training grounds.

"Sasuke-sensei, your late!" His chibi-nins shouted together.

"Sorry, I had a bit of trouble." He motioned to the girl in his arms. The three minis looked at her and the only girl on the team cooed.

"Aww she so cute."

The two boys grunted and looked away. Sasuke chuckled again and waited for the new arrival, a chuunin, to make his way over.

"Sasuke-san, you really shouldn't be so late." Konohamaru said and looked at the girl. "I didn't know you had a kid."

"One sec Konohamaru, alright team, warm up." Sasuke commanded and the three genins went over and started to stretch. "In all honestly I didn't either. She just come up to me and calls me father."

"Fawer!" The little girl stated to make a point and wrapped her chubby arms around Sasuke's neck.

"See, and she ate half my sub too." Sasuke pouted and the girl giggled and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Sasuke-san...you're scaring me." Konohamaru stated.

"Sorry." Sasuke apologized and looked at the whining girl. Konohamaru looked at the girl before freaking out.

"No, no oh no. Sasuke-san! You like her because she reminds you of Him! Don't you!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"I told everyone I won't deny my feeling for him or sneaking off and having sex with him when I was in Sound, so why would I deny that."

"Sasuke-san if anyone finds out-"

"Sasuke-sensei we're done!" The more hyper one of the three shouted and Sasuke smirked.

"Be there in a minute. Now, " Sasuke ignored Konohamaru's furious looks, " what to do with you." Sasuke looked at the little girl. She shifted in Sasuke's arms, reaching toward Konohamaru.

"Uncoo Kohomowu!" She stated and Sasuke gave the chuunin the girl.

"Watch her for me." Sasuke went off to the kids..

"Sasuke-"

"Alright today..."

Konohamaru looked at the giggling girl and sighed in defeat. "I bet Sasuke didn't even bother to ask your name."

"Nywa." The girl said.

"Nyra?" Konohamaru confirmed. The girl nodded. She slipped out of his arms and toward the kids. Konohamaru went after her, catching her a few moment later. "Slippery aren't cha?"

The little girl pouted. "Fawer!"

Konohamaru looked her, and said "Sasuke-sans not your father silly."

"Fawer," Nyra repeated. Stubborn ain't she? It confused Konohamaru why she insisted on calling Sasuke 'father'. Konohamaru examined her again.

"Mawer!" Nyra said.

"Mother, now, who?" Konohamaru watched her for her reaction. Nyra looked off in the distance and made a understanding 'oooooh' face before she put her finger to her lip and went 'shhhhhh' no doubt copying someone. Konohamaru looked to where she was but saw nothing. Heck, he didn't even sense anything but the ANBUs. (They didn't even try to hide it).

Konohamaru sighed and gave up. He continued to entertain Nyra til Sasuke's session was over.

* * *

Yes I like the name Nyra I will explain why in later chappie. Plus that my sig OC name.


	2. something she shouldn't

okay second chappie

* * *

Nyra giggled...and giggled...and giggled some more. She streamed in delight and tried to squirm out of the strong grasp. 

Sasuke chuckled and smirked against the little girl's tummy. He drew in a big breath, puffing his cheeks, putting his lips back on the girl pale tummy and blew, creating a farting sound as the air escaped.

And the little girl giggled and squirmed.

Scaring everyone in the room, which was the rookie nine minus Naruto plus the teachers, hokage, Konohamaru and team Gai.

"Fawer stowp! Ah! Hehehehe!"

"Pfffffffffffffffffffffrt."

"Wah! Ah hehehehe!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaah pwfffffff-"

"Stop it!" The Hokage yelled, pouring a glass of her strongest and gulping down for all her sanity was worth. Where was that over confident son of a bitch she wanted to kill everytime she saw his face? How had he been degrated as to become the most playful man in Kohona?

And by a child!

"Are you alright S-sasuke?" Sakura dared to ask. She looked and his abnormal face expression of a beautiful, kind, fatherly smile.

"Of course, Sakura-chan! But look isn't she soooooo adorkable!" He said, way to cheerfully and looked at the little girl and played with her some more.

"Waaah! Fawer! Stowp tickooling mey!" the little girl giggled and screamed again.

"Sasuke-san's been like that since he's had her..." Konohamaru said, making all eyes gather on him."He say she reminds him of Naruto."

They all shifted their eyes to the little girl. It was true. Blue eyes and the two scares under her eye (even if they were only on the right side of her face)

"Um...Sasuke...can I give her a medical...examination." Tsunade asked taking another "sip" of her strongest. Sasuke looked at her suspsiously at first.

"Okay." Sasuke said and lifted her up. "Okay, Nyra, Aunt Tsunade gonna make sure your healthy, okay 'cuz we don't want you to be sick. Daddy's gotta go home for an hour so be good for her, 'kay?"

The group of people stared in horror as Sasuke behaved so...OOC! She nodded and Sasuke set her down infront of Tsunade, on her desk, and pecked her forehead.

Tsunade looked at her seeing the resemblence Sasuke must of been talking about but...she also saw the resemblence to Sasuke. The smooth pale skin, dark hair and the peticular shape of her eyes that reminded her of an Uchiha.

"Okay, leave I must see what she has done to make Sasuke act so strangely." Tsunade said and picked her up.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke said walking to her. "You think she's some kind of object to use against me?"

Kakashi and Iruka pulled Sasuke out of the office as he threatened the Hokage if she did anything to hurt Nyra.

Tsunade waited for the door to click before examining Nyra again. "So, Nyra..." Tsunade thought of something to say. The girl looked at the Hokage couriously before going into a giggling fit, pointing behind Tsunade.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Curious as to what the girl was giggling at, turned around and saw nothing. She turned to look at Nyra again to find the girl missing, chakra presence and all. The only thing in he place was a orange piece of paper with a fox draw in ink.

-------

Sasuke walked next to Kakashi and Iruka, who were silent at the time, listening to the conversation about the ninja doer's , Soma's , latest mission spects. Soma was one of the most successful ninjas there was, but he had no home, or so was said. He did all his jobs with minamal killing and refused to be an assasin for anyone. But... Boy Oh Boy. He was misceivious.

"...complete infultraited and shut down a drug bust..."

"...no one killed even..."

"...saved some slaves too..."

And the conversations went on.

"So Sasuke, what do you think of this 'Soma' person?" Iruka asked politely trying to strike a conversation of their own.

"Hn."

Kakashi and Iruka looked at eachother. A few minutes ago he couldn't stop grinning but now...

"Sasuke, answer Iruka nicely." Kakashi playfully -but hard- smacked Sasuke over the head with his book o' porn.

"...Naruto..." Sasuke muttered and continued to walk on. Iruka and Kakashi stopped and looked at the ninja then at eachother sadly.

The two men caught up with Sasuke. "What about him?" Kakashi asked, putting the portable porn in his pouch.

"Soma reminds me of him...never wanting to kill anyone..." Sasuke continued on in his darkening state. Again the two older men shared a glace.

They walked in silence, entering the market. Sasuke looked over to fruit stand before walking over to it, followed by the Kakashi and Iruka. He seemed to examine the fruit before asking for a pack of strawberries. He paid and walked off with the other men again.

"So Sasuke..."

"Fawer!" The three male ninja's turned around to Nyra running towards them. Sasuke smiled and brightened up instantly.

"Nyra I thought you were with Aunt Tsunade?" Sasuke said and cuddle the girl in his arms. This time The two elders shared a worried glance.

"Mawer picked me ups and say Mawer don't want me be exomaned."

"Hmmm...doesn't she want to make sure you're healthy?"

"Nope! Mawer say I can't get exomaned cuz Aun Tsuu-ay might find owt!"

"Hmm...okay." Sasuke said and walked on with her in his arms. "So where's you're mother?"

"Shhh...its a secwet!" Nyra giggled proudly, she climbed up and sat on Sasuke's shoulder, grabbing his chicken-butt hair for support.

"So...Nyra," Iruka started, "what's your mother like?"

Kakashi and Iruka looked at her and Sasuke toned his ears, listening for every aspect he could about his little girl.

"Mawer is always happy, excewpt when Nywa get in twouble and when people twy to hurt Nywa then Mawer get weally scawy! He go all coowl and get weally stwong! Nywa want to be like Mawer!"

"Is she pretty?" Kakashi asked and the little girl giggled delightfully.

"Yups, Mawer is! Mawer get mad cuz boys hit on Mawer! It funny! One time a man try to pinch Mawer's butt and Mawer swaped him and told the person the only one for him was Fawer!" Nyra told everyone. She hugged Sasuke's head, snuggling into it, and yawned. "Mawer weally love Fawer...-yawn- Nywa's nap time."

"Sasuke..." Iruka said worried about the expression on his face...was it confusion? Kakashi seemed to notice it also.

"Sasuke? You okay?" Kakashi asked.

"She kept saying him and he..." Sasuke's eyes narrowed before going back to normal. "All well! Let's get Pickles to bed.

"Pickles?" Iruka and Kakashi asked together. Without missing a beat Sasuke replied:

"Yes, Pickles. I think it suits my little girl perfectly."

"Aren't you getting a little carried away?" Kakashi stated.

"Yes don't you think-" Iruka stopped as soon as Sasuke started.

"She has it."

"What Sasuke?"

Sasuke stood there for a second as Kakashu and Iruka stared at him. "...Something she shouldn't."

Kakashi and Iruka looked at eachother then the direction Sasuke had gone. What did she have that she shouldn't?

* * *

Sorry it painfully obvious what she has isn't it? XP And if shes not really supposed to have it cuz of something (not gonna tell just in case) too bad. 


	3. spilled milk

Okay...yeah...I love you too. Any ways before I forget! 1) I just realized devil has the word evil in it (pathetic I know...) and 2) I was typing the word Direction and realized how close to erection it is...

* * *

Nyra opened her eyes and looked at her father. She smiled happily and snuggled back into the warmth of his body; in return he cradled her tiny body in his arms. 

"Nyra...Nyra honey." Nyra cracked open her eye and looked into her mother's great blue eyes she had mimicked as she created herself in his warm womb.

"Maw...-yawn-...wer..." Nyra answered, influencing a smile on her mother's face.

"Hey, honey. Want to come back to the camp with me? I got some books for you."

Nyra smiled. "Down't trwhy to bwribe Nywa, Mawer. Nywa want to stay here...wit Fawer." A ball of guilt swelled in her chest as her mother smiled sadly to her. The one he wore when he was sad but didn't want it to show. "Mawer! Don't be sad! Sad is bad! Bad! Bad! Bad!"

"Shhhh...you'll wake your father, and I highly doubt he's changed into a morning person since we were kids." Her mother's sadness faded in his eyes and they glittered with laughter, making them look like the most priceless of gems. Nyra giggled and her mother tucked her back in with her dad.

Gentle lips grazed her cheek before she lost all consciousness.

Nyra's mother smiled at the two sleeping bodies. He crawled on the bed, making sure to shift it as little as possible. He gazed at Sasuke's peaceful face. Lightly he caressed his fingers over the other males face. He smiled sadly as he closed his eyes to gain control of his eye works.

He leaned down and kissed the soft pale lips, gently. He rested his tan forehead against Sasuke's cheek. A tear escaped. He got up and left.

Sasuke opened his eyes, feeling the salty wetness drip against his skin. Slowly he brought his delicate fingers to his face dipping them in the puddle before bring them to his tingling lips. He closed his eyes, whispering solely a name. "Naruto..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.---.-.-.-

Sasuke sat up, groaning, looking around the room. _So that feeling...it was a dream?_ He thought. His head slowly cricked over to the snoozing little girl beside him.

Nyra groan and shifted, but didn't wake up, making Sasuke chuckle tiredly at her. Softly he moved out of the bed. Sasuke flinched as his feet landed against the cold wood floor.

Was he imagining last night? The feel of the teardrop against his cheek and his lips...he hadn't felt such a sensation since Naruto...

Sasuke entered the bathroom and groggily turned on the fauchet. He took a deep breath before splashing some the running water onto his sleepy face.

He looked down at the tug on his pants and smiled. Nyra rubbed her eyes and groaned tiredly.

"Fawer..." She held her arms up inviting him to pick her up. Sasuke placed her on his hip, walking out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Softly he laid the little girl on the bed, telling her to stay put as he went to get some cookies he had bought the other day for breakfast.

Nyra softly bobbed her head up and down, nodding off to sleep again.

When Sasuke, rocking back and forth as he walked, entered the kitchen Iruka and Kakashi sat there.

"Can I help you?"

The two men were silent. "We caught word of this 'Soma' person. Supposably he's in this area."

Sasuke gazed at them wearily, "Hn..."

"He's/she/it is a major threat if there's something...something..." Iruka sounded beyond scared, or so scared he was made to be calm.

Small padded footsteps made there way to the kitchen.

Sasuke shifted his gazed to the kitchen entrance where Nyra stood. Walking to her, he picked her up and craddled her in his arms. "So if he's as powerful as they say there's no point anyways. Sorry Pickles, daddy's gonna get you your breakfast now. Here go to Uncle 'Kashi."

"Wait-what?" Kakashi surrendered, confused, as Sasuke gave the black haired girl to the older nin. "Yes, but Sasuke. What if it's here for you-know-who." Kakashi's eyes swished to Nyra.

Nyra looked back at him curiously, more awake then before. "Fo' Nywa?" She asked, blinking at the old man she sat upon. "Nywa don't know Soma..."

Iruka looked at the girl and back to Sasuke. "Even if it wasn't looking for her in particular, you need to find her mother; Tsunade wants you on the team against it if there's any trouble."

Sasuke's lip sneered up ward and he tried to pour the milk into the small cup he had grabbed from the cabinent. That didn't go to well and he wound up missing the cup entirely for a second before he managed to get his aim right.

"Hn..."

"Nywa gots it!" Nyra scrambled out of Kakashi's lap unexpectedly and went to the paper towels on the counter. "Nywa fix boo-boo!" She giggled and started to wipe the creamy mess.

"Thanks Nyra..." Sasuke eyes hal lidded as he leaned onto the counter and took a sip for his mouth, most of it pouring out from Sasuke's lips.

"Fawer!" The girl giggled. The two men watch Sasuke interact with the bundle of joy. He chuckled and leaned to her height so she could clean his face. "All better!" She said and threw the dirty towel away.

"Sasuke...She wants to see you at noon-which is a half-a-hour from now. And as much as she hates to admit it you're one of the strongest in the village, so you should be there...and against all my principles - on time, too." Kakashi lectured, getting up with Iruka and leaving the property.

"Mmm-hmm." Sasuke yawned and looked at the little girl beside him. "Let's wash up and get ready."

She nodded vigorously and raced him to his room.

"Mawer!" She cried as she entered. She ran over to the bed where a bag Sasuke had never seen before laid. Quickly she dove her hand into it and then she she started to look in other pockets. "Yay! Found it!"

Sasuke scanned the orange piece of paper she was reading...wai...wha? Sasuke blinked and watched her eyes roam the paper. Broken from thought, He took the orange paper Nyra had pushed in his face.

Sasuke was awake now. Oh yes, he grazed the paper.

_Dearest_ _Father of our child,_

_ I apologize for the inconvience but since Nyra seems to enjoy spending her time with her father I believe he should hold some of her items. She has some colouring books and some crayons along with clothes and some of her favorite books. She is the child of a prodigy (that would be you) so don't underestimate her. I leave you some money so you don't feel as if your the only one raising money for now. If you ever need me to babysit her because of something important (like that meeting you have to go too at noon) just drop her off in team seven training grounds. And seriously. Be on time. I've been watching you and your naughty habits. And becareful around our daughter. She grasps onto anything she hears. Oh! And don't give her too much candy! She becomes a bitch after that. Heh-heh, I've had experience(and she sort of reminds me of the younger you during those times...). Make sure she atleast eats SOMETHING healthy once in a while._

_ Love_

_ The mother of our child_

_ P.S. I gave you a tooth brush for her so make sure she brushes he teeth! She's usually pretty good about it but you never know...Oh! And one more thing! Your place has become a pigsty Slacker!  
_

Sasuke chuckled and wandered if "Mother" watched him jack off... Okay maybe that was a little creepy. And he admitted he wasn't that most tidy person... Brushing it off,he looked at the time and at the dressing little girl (she had all pride no shame what-so-ever).

"Alright, I'm going to get ready really quick then I have to drop you off to your mother for a little bit. While I'm in the meeting atleast." The little girl smile brightly and nodded

----

Sasuke ran toward the Hokage tower after dropping Nyra off. Swiftly he showed the pass Kakashi and Iruka left unnoticed on the table this morning. Damn he had two minutes to get to a place three minutes away. Stoopid bitch couldn't put an express elevator to get to the top of the tower where the meeting was held faster. She said soemthing about it "Being to easy for enemies to infultrate it." Couldn't she just put an out of order sign on it then?

The door slammed against the wall as he opened it, huffing and puffing.

"Three...two...one...Congrats Uchiha. You're on time for once, barely but you are. Tell whoever persuaded you to be on time their a prodigy and to business..." The hokage traveled off and ignored the growling nin as she went on about Soma.

As soon as she was done everyone got up. Sasuke sat there for a moment and waited for the crowed to dissapate before going to the door.

"Sasuke." The hokage stopped him. Turning around he looked at the Hokage who held a ninja head band, one that was given to graduated genins. He raised a brow.

She looked at him and held it out. There was a scratch across it's forehead. Sasuke eyed the Hokage.

"When Naruto left, " She explained, "He only took a took two things other then the clothes on his back and his weapon and they were two leaf head bands. One being the on he received graduating and one from a fight in the valley of the end. I remember seeing it in his cold hands as he returned from that battle." She said and dropped it to the floor. The metal clanged against the wood in the unnerving silence.

"Two ninja," She continued, "believe they startled an unknown visitor and he left it behind." Sasuke crouched down fistint the blue and metal in his white fist. He placed the item into his pouch and turned around to the door, standing.

"Thanks," He muttered and left through the exit. Softly he foot steps stopped in the deserted corridor.

His face scrunched in pain, and he softly bagan sobbing, fingering the hard band. _Naruto..._

The Hokage stood in the room, listening to the stoic mans quiet cries and gasps.

* * *

Don't ask...Sasuke's had a theory about Naruto still being alive and well it just got emotional know His theories might be true...okay maybe thats only an accuse because I have no Idea either -shruggs- 


	4. Revealed something

I'm sorry. I am soooooo slow. And I guess I need to update my other stories cuzIm even starting to get threats. Which is surprising. Oh! And what REALLY surprised me was that I had so may reveiws for one of my stories. It really really scared me.

* * *

Nyra landed in her mother's arms as she fell back down to earth. The little one giggled as she was thrown up again. 

"So how's playing with Daddy?" Her mother asked, cradling Nyra in his arms as he caught her again.

"Fun!" The girl happily exclaimed and begged her mother to allow her to fly once again. He just giggled and put her on the ground. She grumbled, taking out her madness on a rock that lay still on the green ground. "No fair!"

He once again chuckled and put his hand in his black pouch wrapped around his tan leg. "How about we play a little 'pretend to be Konoha...huh?"

"Mawer?" The little girl questioned. She watched her mother scramble around, taking the pouch off and pouring it's contents onto the ground. He searched for something, frustatedly throwing the empty pouch on the ground along with everything else. He face turned into an angry scowl that she had only seen when it involved something important to him.

"Dammit! Dammitdammitdammit!" He chanted and fell onto the ground. "What the fuck happened to it!" He cursed. Nyra took a step back, hesitantly moving towards her mother. Her mother growled and hit the ground with a hard fist. The crater dirtied up to his elbow. "Dammit! Fuck it all!"

"Mawer...You shouldn't curse...It's bad!" The girl frightening scolded the older man. He looked up at her, ready to cry as his hand tightly grasped the grass leaves in his tan fist. Another ball of sadness constricted in her chest as she watched her mother helplessly sit there, obviously missing something rather important to him.

"Y-you're right," He took a breath, "I shouldn't..." He looked away from his scolding two year old, sadly admitting his wrong doing and stupid mistake of leaving something very important for it to be lost.

"Mawer," The little girl teared and walked to her mother slightly confused as to what her mother lost. All she knew was that her mother was sad and so was she. She hugged him and started to cry and he patted her back gently, telling both of them it was ok. "Nywa h- hiccup- elp?"

"Actually, yes. When you go with daddy later can you look for Mommy's headband with the scratch across it?" The little girl nodded immediately. "Thanks, my little Miso."

Nyra nodded again and her mother wiped her face. She sniffed again, remembering the looks of the headband that her mother always had. He had told her it was once her father's and it felt close to a good luck charm to him.

"Come on the meeting will be over soon. I'll drop you off at your father's and I'll head back to my camp." Nyra's mother chuckled at his daughter's antic nodds. He smiled and went over to a dark folded cloak and put it on. He held out his hand. "Alright, you ready?"

Nyra took his finger in her grip and they walked to the Uchiha mansion together.

------

There was a "Fawer!" called out as Sasuke opened the door. He picked her up and held her in the air as she ran into his arms.

Sasuke smiled, kissing her forehead before plcing her back down on the floor. "Fawer? Wats da't?" She pointed to the object in his hands.

"Hm," Sasuke raised and eyebrow and looked at it. He must have carried it home in his hand with realizing. The fact that Naruto was around corrupted his mind the whole way back "Oh, this. This is-"

"Mawer's hed bond!" She took the head band out of Sasuke's hand. "Mawer will be happy now!" She giggled and ran out the door.

"Nyra?" Sasuke asked and followed closely after. She stopped and stood on her tippy toes trying to reach the knob. "Nyra..." Sasuke walked over and opened the door for her. She smiled happily and held the head band close to her heart.

"Mawer! Mawer!" She called out and ran outside quickly. "Mawer! Fawer fownd it! Mawer..." She stopped and looked forward for a moment.

"Nyra?" Sasuke walked up behind her. She stood there for a moment looking undecided for a moment. "What wrong, Pickles?"

Nyra waited a second. "I down't know where Mawer's camp is. He changes it lots and lots so no bad people can find Mawer. And mawer didn't take Nywa to the camp befowr." She sat there for a moment.

"Well we can try-" Sasuke tried to suggest.

"No. Mawer wouldn't come there if there is people uder den Nywa..." She trailed. She turned to her father."Let go home!" She smiled happily and turned around.

Sasuke followed. She took one of his fingers tightly in her tiny grip. "So how did you get home?"

"Mawer took Nywa back home! And he say that I should-! Oh yeah! Mawer want Fawer to have this!" Nyra reached into her pocket with her free hand. Sasuke watched her as she pulled out a necklace with a blue stone that shaped half a yin yang.

Sasuke took it and lifted it so the cresent moon's light filtered through it. He moved itaround before stopping at a certain angle. There was a lone wolf staring back at him. Nyra looked at him and smiled happily.

"Mawer a'ways said Fawer were like a wone wolf luuking for an unepected fwriend that would fill his liphe." Sasuke's eyes sadden and he thanked Nyra.

He carried her back to the mansion the rest of the way. They had walked farther then either of them remembered and Nyra had fallen asleep halfway back to the house.

Sasuke looked at the little girl in his arms. He felt like she was apart of him. Like a test on a lesson in school missed but he eally wanted to know about. She was something that intrested him like Naruto did. Something he felt he couldn't lose.

Even in the little time he had spent with her, he felt he couldn't let her go and make the same mistake he did with Naruto. And she looked like Naruto, so much it hurt. But. Sasuke could never hurt her. It wasn't her fault and...

And she had the sharigon.

* * *

Okay. yeah. Sorry. I'll deal with my other stories later but Im really wrapped up in this opne right now. 


	5. lost and found

yeah i went to camp in another state so i havent been home so like chillax, kay?

* * *

Nyra rubbed her eyes and looked at the moon through the window. Her father slept peacfully through her getting from the bed and opening the window. She walked to the stand where the head band was and tied the band around her small neck. 

Pattering back to the window and climbed through it. Unable to see, Nyra swung her leg back and forth looking for the roof. She slid down somemore and slipped with her mother's gracefullness on her butt on the roof. She peeked one last time through the window to make sure her father hadn't waken.

She crawled from the window to the ledge that had green vines with pretty violet flowers that were budding. Carefully she climbed down them and almost slipped halfway to the ground. She dismounted the natural ladder and started towards the direction of the place her father had dropped her off to her mother the other day.

"Mawer?" She called in a loud whisper. "Mawer?" The leaves of a bush ruffled, Startled she stopped and took a step back. Her heart raced in fear. A racoon mother and her babies made their graceful way across her path.

"Grweat gwreen globs of grwimy grweasy gober g-guts, mootoolated monkey meat an' ca-ca-concetrwated turkey feet fwoating in my icthcrweam an' me wit'out m-my spoon." Nyra queitly sung the short song her mother had taught her to sing when she was scared. It somehow always made her feel better, but her mother was where she knew then. She had no idea now.

She called for her mother again. There was no answer and tears swelled in her eyes. Foot steps walked along the path ahead. "Mawer?!" She called out and ran to them. Her mother wasn't their but a girl who she remembered an outline in a backround.

"Hello?" The woman called out and saw her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke woke to a rough punch in his face. He looked at the figure. Other then the tan arms that were covered in fishnetting and the hands attached to them Sasuke couldn't make out anything else of the mysterious abusive figure. 

"Where the fuck is she?" The voice was choked and was obviously worried, but Sasuke kept his guard.

"Who?" Sasuke knew exactly who, but it crossed his mind that this man might be Soma and there was no way he was going to trust him so early in the game.

"Nyra! Who else do you think?!" The man's grip on Sasuke's shirt tightened.

Sasuke stared the cloaked figure down. "What do you want with her?"

The man growled and threw Sasuke across the room into a wall. "'What do I want with her'? Nothing I just want to fucking make sure she's fucking alright! Sasuke, you're her fucking Father and you can't keep track of her!"

Sasuke's attention snapped to the man, but the man was gone. Sasuke got up and jogged to the bed. "Nyra? Pickles? Are you hiding?" Sasuke looked under the bed and nothing but a few boxes of memories were there.

Sasuke ran around the house looking and found nothing. Hitting his head against the wall he thought of something. He looked for her chakra signature, he couldn't sense any other then an arriving ANBU.

Sasuke threw on an appropriate pair of pants and headed off to the training grounds where he dropped off Nyra before. He could feel the ANBU stop and let him pass before heading in the same direction.

He looked around and head straight.

-------

Nyra's mother wiped his eyes and looked around the market street as he quickly passed it by. There were a few people starting to set up their stands and the sun was rising rapidly in the morning. He probably would of liked the seen from the mountain if he had only known where his daughter was.

Someone had to have her and was hiding her signature in a shield. He was a nervous wreck and couldn't stop his hands, from shaking. Worriedly and wet his eyes roamed the new street.

Who had her? Was she okay? He had only begun teaching her protective combat and although Nyra was good for her age, she was nowhere near harmful enough to protect herself. Was she scared? What was the person who had her doing to her?

If whoever had Nyra hurt one skincell, dead or alive, on her body there was going to be hell to pay, with all the devils and demons that lived there helping.

Nyra's mother passed through all the training grounds -- sneaking around Sasuke a few times and he started another round.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke ran from training grounds around the city. People were starting to walk in the streets and were getting in his way. Some man was crouched too eye level with a group of boys and obviously warning them about the little girl behind him.

Sasuke's heart dropped. He had to find her, he had to find his little girl so he could be the one warning other little boys about doing things to her and thinking perverted things about her, and possibly girls if she wound up riding that train.

He looked around and saw the empty road headed to the Hyuuga's. Getting an idea he headed toward the Hyuuga mansion.

The place finally came into Sasuke's view and he quickened his speed. He knocked harshly on the door. There wasn't any answer so he knocked again, almost denting the wood. There was a muffled voice from the other side and Hinata -- the person who probably hated him the most in the universe -- answered the door.

Hinata was quick. She tried to close the door but Sasuke's foot got in her way. "What do you want, Uchiha?" She hissed.

"I need your or Neji's help. I can't find Nyra and my sharigan won't do me any good because all it's good for is patterns of chakra and other crap that won't help me now." Sasuke explained, "plus I think there is a shield around her."

"Well, Neji's on a mission and won't be back for a while and I sure as hell won't help the likes of you." Hinata said and tried to close the door again but it stopped against Sasuke's arm.

"Look, I know you hate my guts, but please help me find Nyra! I'll give you anything! Just help me find my little girl."

Hinata looked at him and her face twisted in indecision. "How could I help I don't even know what her pathways look like let alone could I look through a shield."

Sasuke looked at her without any hope and he removed himself from her doorway. "Thanks."

Hinata looked at him. He had acted so differently then she had suspected. He wasn't at all uncaring or emotionless as he was when he was calm and not around the little girl. She watched him sit on her step and try to think as he cursed at himself. "Hang on." She told him.

Sasuke looked around and a few minutes Hinata came back with Nyra. "She who you're looking for?" She asked. Sasuke stood up and hugged Nyra.

"Thank-you so much, Hyuuga-sama." He craddled Nyra in his arms. "Nyra where did you go?"

Nyra looked down ashamed and saddened. "Nywa wanted Mawer...I wanted to give back Mawer's hed band." Nyra said and snuggled into Sasuke's chest tiredly.

"You know he came looking for you, he punched me too." Hinata watched them leave and talk back and forth. Rolling her eyes and letting a small smile escape as she closed the door. That black and blue cheek of Sasuke's was gonna hurt alot tomorrow.

* * *

I was think of having Nyra's mother show his face but then I was like "Noooooo! Sasuke needs to give Nyra lots of candy first!" And soo yeaaaaaaaaaaaah... 


	6. Ha! I finally did It!

**I was re-reading my last chappie and I was like, "crap! It went down waaaaaaaaaaaay to fast." I did indeed piss myself off. So hopefully I can redeem myself within this chappie. Oh and please atleast act like you didn't know who Nyra's mother is. its hurting my...my...my something in which i am indeed too stoopid and slow and unable to explain.  
**

* * *

Nyra held the back of ice to Sasuke's rapidly swelling cheek. Sasuke thought of those really pretty hands that clenched his shirt so desperately before when Nyra had ran away and they reminded him of a certain someone doing almost the same thing only for different more pleasureful reasons. 

Which lead Sasuke's thoughts into the moaning and groaning and yelling and screaming and moving and thrusting and hot heat around his-

"Fawer!" Nyra smacked the side of his head, opposite of his swollen cheek not to hurt him. "Yoor dawter is rwight here!" She scolded and dropped the icebag into his lap and walked, huffing and puffing, out of the room.

Sasuke cringed at the coldness that was dropped on the bump in the crotch of his pant. Lifting the small bag of ice back to his black cheek, he gracefully climbed up to his feet. "Oh, Nyra, I'm sorry." He called out.

Nyra ignored her father's calls and wandered downstaires. As she entered the kitchen, Nyra could hear Sasuke's feet thump against the wooden stairs. "Pickles?" Sasuke called out again. Nyra ignored him again and looked around for a sweet snack.

"Nyra, please answer me when I call you." Sasuke said to the little girl whom took a glance at him and looked around somemore. Nyra's eyebrows knitted together and she sat down. Sasuke watched in amusement. Nyra's face contorted and refigured as she concentrated and thought about an undecided something.

It reminded Sasuke of Naruto when he couldn't decide which flavor ramen he wanted when he only had enough money for one bowl.

"Fawer, Nywa's hungrwy...Nywa wants sweets!" Nyra said. She jump up and ran to her father. Sasuke went 'oomph' as she ran into his legs and tugged rapidly on his shirt. "Fawer get Nywa cookies and icecream and candy and chocolate!" Nyra said excitedly, her bright blue eyes lit with axiousness. Sasuke smiled.

Sasuke looked at her then the clock. "Shi--uh--shiner! Okay!" Sasuke said. He grabbed Nyra and headed upstaires. Heading into the bedroom he grabbed the bag of clothes Nyra's mother had left for her and pulled out a little black lolita dress out-fit thing. Examining it, confused at first and then shaking his head to get back to getting ready, he just gave it to her and told her to dress quickly.

Nyra blinked. She watched her father hop around the room gathering clothes for himself and start stripping and redressing.

"Nyra! Hurry, daddy's already reaaaaaaally late!" Sasuke said and started to help her undress. Nyra lifted her arms and Sasuke took off the top she was wearing and put the dress over her head, took off the shorts underneath and picked her up. "Alright, let's-"

"No! Nywa's not rweady yet!" Nyra said and scrambled from his arms back to the floor. Going through her bag she took out white stocking and black shiny doll style shoes. She fumbled over them and Sasuke quickly helped her put them on and cradled her to his chest and took off.

"Fawer! The candy store!" She said as they started away from the Uchiha property. Her fist clutched to his shirt and she tugged and begged. "Fawer! Pwease! I won't rwun away again! I prwomises! I'll be a good girl..." She cried.

Sasuke's heart clenched. He was in a hurry, but he was always late anyways. Plus, he thought, his little Pickles came first. Taking a deep breath he stopped. Nyra gave a big wet sloppy kiss to his cheek and ran into the store. Happily she grabbed a paper bag and started to stock up.

Sasuke vaguely remember a warning of some sort. Something about sweets and Nyra... Maybe she had low blood sugar. Sasuke cursed himself for being her father and not knowing.

"Fawer! I'm done!" Nyra called. Sasuke's attention snapped to the lumpy bag in her hands. he walked tot he counter, ignoring the weary look on the employee's face, he handed over a some money and ignored that he had change he had to collect. Instead he collected Nyra in his arms.

"Thanks!" He said. Nyra took out a jawbreak and popped it into her mouth.

"Thank you, Fawer!" Nyra said happily and suck on her candy. Sasuke smiled goofily at his childs rather pleased face. It made him proud to be a father, knowing that his child was content. He reached the grounds where his mini-nins played a gamed with little cards in the shape of a cresent moon.

"Hello, I had a little mishap and-"

"Shut- it sensei." The three mini nins said in unision. Everyone handed their cards to the female of the team. "You're late." They said again.

"Hn." Sasuke said. Nyra studied him for a moment.

"Hn!" She mimiked, trying not to giggle. She put her fifth jaw breaker into her mouth and slid from her father's form.

Sasuke smiled. It sent unpleasent chills down the teams spine as he looked so happily at his child, that or it scared them more that he looked good when he smiled. "Alright team, Nyra's gonna watch, so no swearing."

The team nodded and Sasuke rambled directions off. The team started to stretch and the girl's eyes wandered over to Sasuke, admiringly just a little too much as Sasuke started to stretch also.

"Ow!" She yelled. Everyone looked at her. Nyra stood by her, an angry scowl on her face. Nyra turned away and walked to an empty spot before digging her hand back into the bag of candy.

The four ninja's looked to her confused at first. But when they started stretching again the female mini looked over to Sasuke again.

Nyra, being unnervingly easy to agitate, walked back over to her and bit her.

"Ouch! Sasuke-sensei! Did you see her! She bit me!" She yelled and pushed Nyra back.

"Nyra?!"Sasuke looked at Kiki's arm where Nyra had bitten then to Nyra's unnatural face expression. "Nyra, why did you bite her."

"Mawer would be mad! Mad mad mad!" She said and stomped to Sasuke and proceeded to to kick him in the shin and run away.

Sasuke held his shin and remembered ever so specifically, "_And don't give her too much candy! She becomes a bitch after that. Heh-heh..." _

* * *

Nyra's mother had watch Sasuke and Nyra buy the candy and leave. He knew he should've stolen the candy like a theif or something and disapeared, but he figured Sasuke should learn a lesson and get to know his daughter more. 

Now Nyra's mother wasn't so sure he should have done that. He watched as Sasuke and his team chase after Nyra. They'd almost caught her a few times, but Nyra decided that her mother's teachings were unpredictably handy in things other then battle.

Nyra's mother wasn't sure if he should be proud or not.

The girl of the team caught Nyra by her ankle, giving Sasuke enough time to get Nyra before she could make the girl let go. Nyra kicked and squirmed in a bad attempt to get away from her scolding father.

"No!" Nyra's mother could hear her scream. "Mawer! Help!"

He watched her father lose grip and Nyra ran away and the ninjas were chasing her again. Nyra's mother laughed. Nyra was always pretty slippery with her father's natural stealth. Nyra's mother gave up and started to pity the poor people.

Stealthily he swooped down and captured Nyra within his hold and bounced onward to Hokage Mountain. He looked back to a rather confuse group of ninjas and snorted happily.

"Nyra," her mother said to her, "yous gots some splanen' to do."

"No!" Nyra disagreed and squirmed. Her mother only pushed her into his chest harder.

"Oh, yes you do." He said and stopped once they had gotten to a campsite. "Now, go in the tent and don't come back out until after your sugar rush is over, young lady."

Nyra sent a almost perfectly (she's still working in it) preformed death glare to her mother and hid inside the tent. "No!" She said and zipped the tent.

Nyra's mother lifted his brows. He turned around and started a fire to prepare dinner.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke kinda just stared at the spot he had last seen Nyra. And he started to scare his students again.

"Sasuke-sensei?" Kiki ask. Sasuke looked at her with his usual non-chalant, emotionless expression.

"Hn."

"Whoa!" The hyperist (?) one said as they all took a step back. "He's like bipolar or something!"

"No training. Bye." Sasuke said and walked away, emotionless as he was before Nyra had come.

The students kind of just stared at their teacher's retreating back for a moment, before they proceeded to play cards again.

Sasuke walked along the path, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. "Sasuke-san!... Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke ignored Konohamaru's calls. Konohamaru and Hinata came from behind. "Sasuke-san! Why wouldn't you answer me? I- Where's Nyra?"

"Hn."

"Let him be," Hinata said, "He's a emotionless buttard that doesn't deserve anything with Nyra or his beloved Na♥ru♥to♥."

"Hinata-san..." Konohamaru said, slightly embarrased to know her at the second. "How can you still be jealous? You have Kiba remember, and it wouldn't matter if Boss was gay, you wouldn't have him anyways."

"I would have no problem making Sasuke a girl." She said. Sasuke glaced at her evilly smiling face.

"I'm top. Wouldn't help, he likes male body parts shoved up his ass." Sasuke said and turned down a road.

"Bye, Sasuke-san!" Konohamaru said, cringing at the un-need information, and continued walking with Hinata in the other direction.

"Hn." Sasuke looked around and continued walking towards his 'home'. The ANBU was stalking nonchalantly behind him. Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked to the door, unlocking it and allowing himself in.

It was quiet. Sasuke realized it had been a while where he was all alone in this house like this. Where he wasn't expecting Nyra to pop up at any random time or him being worried because she had run off.

He went upstaires and started stripping, taking slight note that he should probably do laundry soon, and put some PJ pant on. He laid comfortably on his bed. And for the second time he noticed it was quiet.

He closed his eyes. It felt like something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He hadn't notice it when Nyra was there, he guessed it wasn't there then.

He felt a breeze against his back and his sleeping pants ruffle in he wind. There was foot steps across the floor, quiet, slow foot steps. There was a new weight dipping into the bed and a small warm body that curled next to him.

Someone stuck a note with tape to his back and warmed lips kissed his neck. "Goodnight," The lips whispered and there were footsteps back to the window. Sasuke opened an eye and caught glimpse of the person.

Naruto, a strand of his longed blonde hair wrapped in colourful string, decorated with beads at the end, stood at the window smiling softly towards Sasuke and Nyra. He climbed through the window and shut it.

Sasuke laid their for a moment and and then quickly took the note from his back.

_I warned you about her and sugar, teme._

♥ _Nyra's mother_

_P.S. I love you. _♥

* * *

I had noooooooo idea how I was going to into Naruto, but when I started writing this I was like "Yes! Perfect opertunity!" And I think it came quite out nicely. 


	7. once a klutz always a klutz

Okay, seriously we gotta get this cleared up.

**Naruto's hair is only like 1 1/2 centimeters longer then before except the one lock of hair that was wrapped in the colourful string that is a few inches longer.**

Ah, I feel better now...

* * *

Sasuke sat there dazed for a moment, sniffing the note again._ Yes, _Sasuke thought, _I'm so obessed with Naruto that I'm getting high off sniffing a piece of paper._

A sigh escaped him. He felt so pathetic. Nyra curled up against his leg. Looking at her he didn't know what to do. Was she really his child? Of course. She had the sharigan. And she looked like him and her mother.

Which lead to, _Naruto's as beautiful as ever. _Sasuke looked at his daughter again. He remembered as a child, Itachi eating a sugar cube and having an uncontrolable sugar high for two days (His great grand father said he was the same way, so it had to do with the Uchiha blood). Sasuke hoped Nyra didn't get something like that since she was an Uchiha.

He laid down and closed his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nyra rubbed her eyes and looked at her father as he mother left. _Uh, oh, _She thought and pretented to sleep. Her father was up a little while afterwards but as soon as he fell asleep and she was sure of it, Nyra slowly rolled of the bed.

Quietly as possible she scramble into the hall way and downstaires to the door, but was stopped by some man. Spooked she squeeked.

"Why, hello Nyra. Sasuke here?" The man asked.

Nyra nodded. She remembered one of the mornings when he had came over with the other man with the bridge across his nose. "Uncoo Kakachi!" She said and raised her arms to be lifted, forgetting her previous mission.

"Oi, Upsie daisies then," Kakshi said and lifted Nyra onto his hip. Together they went upstaires into Sasuke's room where Sasuke laid on the bed, slight mumbling something. Kakashi felt somewhat shocked. Usually when he visited Sasuke was having nightmares or wet dreams. Both were pretty noisy.

"Sasuke," Kakshi whispered.

"Shh!!!!!!" Nyra warned. "Fawer gits rweally angrwy when he gets waked ups!"

She slid down from Kakashi's arms and scrambled to a bag. She definately confused Kakashi. He watched her throw clothes on the floor. Finally she brought out a can. "Thats why we need this!" She whispered loudly and dragged Kakashi from the room.

Leaving the door only open enough to hold her arm through she waited for Kakashi to be ready. Not really sure of what she was doing, the man only nodded. Nyra looked back to her father and-

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRF!

"What the fuck!?" Sasuke screamed over the noise and threw out a kunai. Nyra giggled and dropped the can. Catching sight of the can rolling from the door, Sasuke looked over to the little giggling girl and the man who was releasing his hands from his ears behind her.

"Fawer shouldn't curse!" She scolded and ran away. Sasuke made glaring eye contact with Kakashi who pointed in the direction Nyra had ran off.

"She did it." Kakashi put his hands up in defense. "I'm sorry I needed help awaking you without having myself killed apparently." Kakashi entered more into the room. "Tsunade needs to see you, they found a campsite. And..." Kakshi pulled something from his pouch. "This was there, Tsunade said she gave it back to you a few days ago."

Sasuke took the headband that seemed to like disapearing and reappearing all over again. Nyra must of given in back to Naruto and then if she did that and it was at the campsite...

"Shit!" He cursed. "Watch, Nyra for me!" Sasuke said, stripping and putting clothes on as fast as possible before running out of the room.

Kakashi stood there. Kind of like an idiot. "Alright," he said, "I guess I don't really have a choice."

Kakashi looked down the hallway Nyra had disapeared down. "Hey Nyra!" He called, "Wanna go see Aunt Tsunade?"

Nyra's head peaked around the corner. "Rweally? Yay! Let's go see Aun Tsuu-ay!" She said and dragged Kakashi off down the stairs.

_Well that was easier then expected,_ he thought. The little girl was cute to him. A little over the head like Naruto when it came to things and Kakashi was starting to get the gist of Sasuke in her.

Nyra grabbed his hand and lead him elsewhere. As they rounded the corner Nyra stopped. She looked to a desk as if noticing it for the first time. She stood there for a moment, holding Kakashi's fingers within her grasp. It loosened and she pointed to a picture. "Who're they?"

Kakashi grabbed the picture. It was a picture of Sasuke's main family. The mother and father in the backround and Itachi and Sasuke in the front. "They're uh...Sasuke's mom and dad and brother."

"Where are they?" She asked. Kakashi almost broke from the innocence she had.

"They're somewhere away, far far away."

Nyra stood there staring at the picture. "They're dead?"

"Um...yeah..." Kakashi cracked. He never was good with kids. They were always so... breakable.

Nyra took the the picture and stuffed it in her pouch. "Shhhh!" She said, kind of happily in this sad kind if way, and they continued through the house.

Kakashi worried. Something about her told him her mother tried so hard to give her something her mother probably couldn't and at an early price had taken away something but in returned gave her some of some other kind of that something.

"Okay! Aun Tsuu-ay! Hewre we come!" Nyra said and motioned for Kakashi to pick her up. The man waited for a second before grabbing her and jumping off.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed. The camp had been found and infultraited. Everything was gone. Or so it seemed. He looked at the sun. In a half a hour everything will poof and disapear. But even so, they had found his campspace.

And God forbid he could hold on to the stoopid head-band for any amount of time since he got here.

He watched as a person raced passed him down below followed by an not so hiden ANBU behind him. Which meant.

"Oh. Shit." He said.

"'Oh. Shit.' Is right," a voice came from behind him. Slowly he creaked around. Dammit again, he was losing sleep and ramen R and R.

A man was dressed in an ANBU form and spying from the branch behind him. And the man wasn't even trying to hide his presence.

Turning around he made a dash and disappeared. The ANBU far after him. _Damn_, he thought, _Tsunade gots some serious trainin' to do_.

Something shot at him from his side. Dodging it, he misplaced his footing and hit the ground.

Except he _didn't_ hit the ground.

_But_, he did hit his head and knock himself unconscious.

-.-.-.-.-.-.---..-.--.-.-.-.---.--..

Now, Sasuke's always heard the saying 'raining cats and dogs', but he's never heard of 'raining beauties that just so happen to be your lover and the male mother of your child that also has a lovely seal of approval of being able to concive that child'.

Not that he minded. But he wasn't expecting Naruto to fall into his arms as he was running to the Hokage's office. Which also was the head of the search team for Naruto...If Naruto was Soma like everyone thought.

And if that was the case...Sasuke turned and sped away fropm the other ANBU secretly back to the house. Only because he never tried to get away from the ANBU didn't mean he couldn't, but right now he needed time to get Naruto back to the house without the stoopid higher up ninja's knowing.

Otherwise he probably wouldn't have time to open the neglected secret room in the secret passages in the mansion that were secretly hidden. Only because they didn't need to hide now didn't mean they didn't before the time of the ninja.

Sasuke rushed into the house and sensed Kakashi and Nyra gone._ Good,_ he thought, _Kakashi might give Naruto away._

Sasuke set Naruto down on the couch and looked through the window for any ANBU that might've caught on. There was a slight moan from Naruto that snapped Sasuke's attention. Quickly he closed the blinds.

"Sasuke...I...l..ve...u..." Naruto moaned, snuggling his face onto Sasuke's favorite couch pillow. Sasuke sighed in relief. He didn't want Naruto to wake yet. Not so soon.

Sasuke dashed around into the hallway to a desk of pictures. Vaguely, he noticed one missing. He grabbed the sides of the desk and moved it aside. there was a crack that meant a doorway was there the width and about a centimeter smaller in height.

There was a small hole at the bottom and he looked at the pictures. Taking the largest from he slipped a key from it and entered the key in the hole. It jammed. Sasuke groaned, pushing chakra into the key hole, it still wouldn't budge. The ANBU chakra was getting stronger. Aggrivated, he punched it and tried again.

The key turned easily and the door came open. Taking a peek inside he grabbed candles, a duster, a broom and dust-pan, some sheets and pillows. Sticking the duster into the hole (An old time favorite, sticking things in holes) and dusted the area.

Sasuke climbed through, lit some candles and swept messily a small area where he put a sheet down and the pillows. The growing chakra was making Sasuke nervous and he went and got Naruto, along with his favorite couch pillow.

Placing Naruto on the blanket, he covered him with another one. Quickly he left and replaced everything but the key he put in his pocket.

He looked outside, the ANBUs were arriving and Sasuke grabbed his pouch (which he left in his rush) and walked outside. He could feel the ANBU's weary gazes but continued on, he had to get to Tsunade and Naruto's stuff.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsunade looked over the child who was dumped here by Kakashi before he left. Nyra was closely examining a picture. Her face puffed out and she looked over to the hokage.

"What's their names?" She asked pointing at the people in the picture. Tsunade took the picture.

"Where'd you get this?" Tsunade asked. Nyra shook her head and put her finger to her lips.

"Shhhhh!" She said and tried to reattain the picture. Tsunade held it out of reach and pointed to the only female.

"That's Mikoto." Then to the oldest man. "That's Fugaku." She pointed ot the older brother. "Itachi. And-"

"Uncoo Tashi?" Nyra said. "He tried to hurt Mawer!" She said and grabbed the picture from the Hokage. "Stoopid Uncoo Tashi!" She stomped towards the door.

"Hey, Brat Jr., don't-"

"Hello?" Sasuke opened the door. "Nyra? Oh, What are you doing here?" He cooed. His beloved baby girl was so adorable when she was angry and pouting. But her mother looked better. Way better because it made Sasuke want to-

"Uchiha! What do you want?" Tsunade took a sip of whatever alcohol that was in her cup.

"Aww, Nyra's so cute! Oh, I'm here for the Soma stuff Kakashi was talking about." Sasuke said, picking up Nyra and nuzzling her.

"Oh, it disappeared." She said and stared terrified at the stack of paperwork on her desk.

"What?" Sasuke asked. That wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear.

"It poofed and turned into sticks, it was all a transformation jutsu." She sighed. That was alot of paper work.

Sasuke growled but left, Tsunade probably wasn't lying. After living a life of traveling for two years Naruto must of thought of the idea so he didn't have to carry so much all the time.

Tsunade looked at the door. She noticed Sasuke's presence was mixed with something that felt oddly familiar. She shrugged, it was time to find a way to advoid doing papaer work.

* * *

okay so I think this was the worst written chappie yet...But I hope the next one is better cuz 

**Warning spoiler for next chapter**

Naruto is gonna wake up and talk to Sasuke for the first time in two years.


	8. Bye Fawer and Mawer, hi mommy and daddy

**I dunno what to say... Oh! Have you ever type a character doing something slowly and as you type it you type really slowly or type really fast when your typing the character going really fast?**

**Anyways I got a nice reveiw saying that the plot was well thought up and well...  
There is no plot.  
**

**Oh and thank you to Mizuni-no-neko for your offer but --cough cough grunt-- I F---ING HATE HARRY POOTER (aka harry potter)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**thank you though**

* * *

Sasuke's ANBU had retreated. Tsunade probably ordered them to look for Soma, since the sighting earlier. Sasuke huffed. Just lovely. 

But atleast they didn't know Sasuke had him...He thinks. Sasuke shook his head.

"Fawer?" Nyra tugged on his shirt. Sasuke smiled and picked her up. She was so cute, looking up at him with adorable bug eyes like that.

"Yes, honey?"

"Where Mawer? I can feewl him, where's he?" She asked. Her eyes spotted and Sasuke lovingly kissed her forehead.

"Com'on I'll show you, I should probably put something more comfortable on him and light some more candles." He cooed. Sasuke set her down and tickled her. She giggled and ran around the corner. Sasuke smiled, walking after her, back to his room.

Sasuke mildly wondered how Nyra could sense Naruto and the ANBUs couldn't. Or was it that they knew Naruto was there and were preparing to gather people incase Soma was prepared to hurt them. Sasuke at his side, of course.

Nyra shuffled through her fathers drawers. She would be able to find something to suit her mother. She had remembered him saying something along the lines of 'Nothing but a smile and her father's favorite ice cream and topping--Oh and don't forget the engagment ring!' But of course he couldn't do that with his child around, could he? And after words Nyra wondered if her mother had thought alot about it, and what did he mean by nothing but? Why would he want to be naked?

A white shirt and large black pajama pants later, she ran to her father walking through the door.

"Mawer!" She said. She held up her arms each hand cluching an article of clothing. Sasuke looked at the clothes and bundled Nyra in his arms.

"Alright," He said. He was pretty excited to get to change Naruto. After not seeing his love for a period of two years -- at all -- he couldn't wait to see the naked beauty infront of him. He thought he just might have to make Nyra sit outside for a moment so he could see ever piece of flesh possible.

They reached the hidden door. Sasuke set Nyra down. "Alright, stay out here until I'm done changing Mommy."

"NO!" Nyra yelped.

"What's wrong, sweety?" Sasuke asked and looked at his frantic daughter. Nyra's eyes were widened in horror, like she just remembered something important.

"Fawer can't! Mawer said no undress him wit-out permishion!"

"Um...er..." Sasuke thought for a moment. Although she seemed addly aware of a few sexual things he couldn't just go out and say 'I've had sex with him before.' He didn't even think she knew what sex was! Which --when thought about -- was probably a good thing. "When we first met he said I could."

Nyra paused and opened her mouth in awe. "Okay."

Sasuke breathed. He turned back to the desk and froze, examining the desk where a small, thing, rectangled area was free of dust. He looked at Nyra. "Nyra, did you take the picture?"

Nyra paused for a second. Sasuke examined the spot. What the picture was of was blurry, but he remember there being one there before. He remembered the wooden frame. It was carved wiith flowers and vines.

"Here!" Nyra said, taking a picture frame from her small messenger bag she carried. "Stoopid Ucoo 'Tashi..."

Sasuke chuckled. Atleast he wouldn't have to worry about Itachi anymore and Nyra would probably not want to talk about it either.

Sasuke entered the room, closing the door behind him and lighting a candle. Slowly he made his way to Naruto, who hadn't budged from the position Sasuke had last seen him in.

Sasuke smiled lighting more candles and undressing him. He looked over Naruto once before slowly stripping the boy of his boxers. Sasuke's fingers twitched. He wanted to touch. The skin was smooth and reflected some of the candle light. Tan -- except where the sun didn't touch -- and creamy.

Sasuke leaned foreward and kissed Naruto's pleasently plump lips. They were soft and tasted like Naruto's own special blend. Sasuke was urged to taste more, to have the boy moaning and writhing deliciously underneath him, but Naruto was unconcious and Nyra was right outside, she'd get curious after a while.

Timidly, Sasuke redressed him and got Nyra. She held a cup of water and a paper and pen.

"Fawer shood wrwite Mawer a note!" She said, handing over the paper and pen.

"Thank-you," Sasuke said and started to write. When he finished he gave it to Nyra, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Nyra turned around and planted a sloppy one on his. "I wove you, Fawer."

Sasuke froze. A wierd chill gave him goosebumps and he smiled, lovingly in the direction of his daughter. He watched her snuggle up to Naruto and fall asleep. Before closing the door and placing the desk back Sasuke said,

"I love you to, Nyra."

And in the back of his mind where he might've doubted Nyra being his daughter, he admitted he didn't care, he loved her like she was anyways.

-------------

When Naruto woke up the first thing he noticed was that he didn't know where he was...and the harsh pounding coming from his head. Slowly he lifted himself up. He looked to his left toNyra slept soundly, bundled up beneath the pile of sheets.

Naruto looked around. Next to a candle near him was a glass of water and a note. He hadn't realized he was so thirsty until the water was sponged into his throat.

He sat there for a moment pondering -- about things like where he was, how he got there and how did Nyra get there -- waiting for his eyes to get accustomed to the lack of lighting.

Naruto picked up the note in his hands,

_Dear beloved Naru-dobe-chan,_

_ I've missed you, see you soon._

_Your loveable Teme-Kun_

_P.S. I love you, too. _

Short and sweet, Naruto thought. Sounded suspiously like Sasuke to him.

"Mawer..." came a muffled call. Naruto swiftly regretted turning his head so fast. He cradled it in his hand, awaiting the time until the dance of dizziness flew away.

"Nyra," Naruto said and watched Nyra's body shuffle sleepily. She blinked an eye open lazily and hugged Naruto's closest body part -- his leg -- like a teddy bear and drifted back to sleep. Naruto giggled and patted her head thoughtfully.

His plucked her arms from his leg and, on his side, cradled her to his chest. She grabbed the cloth in hir tiny mits and snuggled happily into him. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. The soft silence soothing him back to sleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_How embarassing_, Sasuke thought , washing off in the shower after a self brought orgy, _Getting hard after seeing your two male mini nins make-out in a full blown tongue session and then run away like a caught stalking fangirl and canceling todays training session._

Sasuke shut the water off and put on a pair of boxers with out drying in fear of think of male-x-male-ness and then rubbing him self. Sighing at his overly high male testosterone he pulled the towel over his head like a hood.

"What am I going to do? Naruto down stairs in a hidden room unconcious and looking fine - if not better - as ever but Nyra there too and theres no way I can just kick her out and have my way without a reason and Naruto would be pissed _and_ _I feel like a fucking manga character_." Sasuke huffed. Growling he walked to Naruto and Nyra.

This sucked. He really really _really _wanted Naruto. He could leave Nyra with one of his students. _Nope_, Sasuke thought, _Kiki would strangle her after the sugar incident, and Hiroshi and Akira would probably start tongue-ing again and have sex anyways so then there would've been no point at all._

_  
_He could leave her with Hinata. _No, She would want a reason. No way would I leave her with any of the rookie nine plus males and Sakura would probably be too busy -- possibly with Lee -- Shikamaru and Ino would be busy, Kakashi would dump her somewhere and go to screw Iruka and Iruka probably would want to know why and the Hokage is useless and too dangerous. She'd do something to Nyra to find out the 'real' parents as if it wasn't obvious me and Naruto are._

Sasuke dumped the desk aside and clambered into the secret room. His heart warmed. He immediately forgot everything previous and smiled. His two favorite people slept, snuggled up with eachother. Both their eyes shut content with everything else._  
_

Sasuke couldn't help himself. He moved over to them and he pulled Naruto's hair from his temple and kiss it before he laid behind Nyra and infront of Naruto and wrapped them in his protective hold. It was so comfortable, he almost immediately fell asleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Naruto woke up, he didn't know who the large warming arms belonged to and freaked out. Thrusting himself from the protective grasp and knocking over some candles, lighting him self on fire.

"Shite, shite, shite," He cursed and put the flames out. He looked over and froze for a moment. It was Sasuke. It was _Sasuke_! Naruto almost went over and started to kiss him and hopefully end up making love to him. It had been a while.

Naruto examined Nyra. She seemed comfortable and she was snuggled into the large, -- masculan -- scarred and muscled chest. Naruto just plopped down onto his butt and watched for a moment. Their breathes were slow and in sync with eachother. Which -- to Naruto -- looked more beautiful then anything in the world.

When Sasuke unexpectantly moved and sat up, his hair was almost able to compete with Naruto's spikes of hair everywhere. Naruto giggled and then was tackled and molested by warm lips.

"Do-you-know-how-mad-I-am-at-you." Sasuke said between the the skin tingling kisses he gave Naruto. "You-should-of-told-me-you-were-pregnant,-I-would-under-stood-be-cause-of-Kyuubi."

"Sasuke, I'm sorry..." Naruto said. He didn't know what else to do and back then he was really nervous about Sasuke actually knowing of the baby while he was with Orochimaru. If the snake man knew, he would of came after them, he knew it.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's neck once more and place a passionate peck on his lips. "It's alright, it was probably better. Orochimaru would've had a field day because I would've left with you."

Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke. "I missed you." Naruto said.

"Me too." Sasuke said, "I love you still, though, couldn't really get over our relationship, especially after hearing you left Konoha."

Naruto blushed, prettily, like he always did when Sasuke told him he loved him. Though, Sasuke could barily see it with the dim light, he caught the familiar actions that came with it.

"I-I love you, too." Naruto said, receiving a peck on the nose.

"Mawer...Fawer..." Nyra moan from her spot. She sat up, her hair also messily spiked. She stood up and smiled. Quickly she stumbled towards them and tripped. Both of them were up as soon as her face hit the ground.

"Nyra, are you okay?" Naruto asked, checking her over as she sat up. She rubbed her forehead and looked at her father lovingly watching her mother worry over her and then lovingly at herself. Nyra smiled.

"I good!" She said and stood up. She hugged her mother who stood up next to her father. She looked at her parents. "Now we Mommy, Daddy and me!" She looked at her mother's surprised face and place a wet sloppy kiss on his forehead. Sasuke could see the glowing blush on Naruto's face as his daughter called him Mommy.

Smartly, he took Nyra from Naruto and kissed her cheek. "Yes we are, aren't we."

"Ye-yes!" Naruto said still furiously blushing.

"I think Mommy is happy you called him 'Mommy'." Sasuke stated and Naruto's blush grew even easier to see in the dim light.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Nyra giggled and Naruto's blush still grew. Sasuke chuckled.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrel"

Everything froze. Naruto's face glowed red.

Nyra giggled happily, "Mommy hungry!" She exclaimed.

"Y-yeah..." Naruto admitted.

Sasuke chuckled. "Alright, I'll go get some food," he said and left the room.

* * *

Yeah, I know...okay really I don't cuz I can't read minds but I do know the remeeting was wierd and not probably what would normally happen but you know what, too bad. 


	9. pictures!

really, i hate roaches.

* * *

Tsunade looked throught the book again. The pictures were there but the photo didn't show anything, it was all black. Who ever's this was, it was precious and they didn't want just anyone knowing about him/herself. And it was getting to the point of absolute frustration. 

"Shizune! Get me that damn Uchiha again! I might as well make someone I despise as frustrated as I am with this damn thing!" Tsunade growled. Slamming the book closed she threw it on the ground.

"Dammit! Soma, I'm going to make you die in the most painful way possible!" She glared at it. It sat there practically smirking at her. It was the only thing that hadn't poofed and it was laughing at her because she couldn't learn anything from it!

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg!"

---------------------------------------------------

Naruto happily munched on the peanut butter and buttered toast. Nyra sat beside him also enjoying the oddly good mix of flavors. Sasuke watched and shook his head, watching how Nyra and Naruto folded their toast and took a bite from the middle and ate outward the same way. Really, it was cute.

Sasuke smirk. "Are you enjoying that, my love?"

Naruto looked up from the toast. Sasuke looked straight into Naruto's eyes. Naruto blushed and nodded before directing his line of seeing to the toast again. He just looked at it.

"Mommy, embarwassed! Hehehe!" Nyra giggle and took a bite of the crust.

"N-Nyra!" Naruto squeaked.

"Aw, but she's right, Nar-ru-to..." Sasuke said. Naruto spluttered and blushed. Nyra giggled and finished her toast.

She stood, jumping to her feet and leaned over to place a sloppy kiss on Naruto's cheek. "I love you! Mommy cute!" She said and hugged him.

Sasuke chuckled. Naruto blushed more and stuttered an 'I love you' back. Naruto, Sasuke guessed, was still not used to being told he was loved. And the fact that it was being told by someone he loved back, made Naruto generously happy and embarrased.

"I love him more and think he's cuter then you do!" Sasuke exclaimed, grabbing Naruto into a strong hug and kissing his other cheek.

"Nuh-uh! I do!" Nyra defended, frowning and pulling on Naruto's shirt's shoulder trying to tug him back.

"I do!"

"I do!"

"No! I do!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!" Sasuke shouted and stood up and carried Naruto bridal style around the secret room.

"S-Sasuke! P-put me down!" Naruto commanded in a stutter. His face was redder then a cherry tomatoe and he had lost his toast. His poor delicious toast.

"No!"

"Sasuke!"

"Somewone's coming!" Nyra said and Sasuke dropped Naruto.

"I said put me down, not drop me, Teme!" Harshly, Naruto whispered.

Sasuke stood for a second. "Shhhh," He said and left the room closing, locking and hiding it behind him.

-----

Kakashi entered Sasuke's house through the kitchen window. He shifted around, turning his back to the entrance of the kitchen and slid through the window.

"So, ever heard of knocking, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi misplaced his foot in his surprise and fell the rest of the way through the window and onto the floor.

"Knocking? Knocking you say? What _is _this knocking you speak of, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

Kakashi looked Sasuke over and noticed the quietess of the area without a little object running around.

"Where's Miss Nyra?" Kakashi asked, looking around the room for her.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged, carelessly.

"You really are a cruel man." Kakashi said, lifting himself to his feet.

"Hn." Kakashi stared at the emotionally challenged man without his daughter.

"Here." Kakashi said, shaking off Sasuke's cold exterior and handing over a large photobook. "Hokage said something about being frustrated and wanting to take it out on you."

Sasuke took the book and opened it, all the pictures were blank. He looked to Kakashi.

"It's your job to figure how to get the pictures to appear. It was the only thing that didn't disappear with everything else. Well, have fun!" Kakashi wished and poofed. Sasuke wondered why the idiot didn't just poof into his house.

Turning around he figured he'd ask Naruto.

"Shit," He muttered, he had forgotten to ask why all the ANBU disappeared.

---------

"Its a simple healing spell, see, and poof the pictures reappear!" Naruto said, showing Sasuke how to return the photos' lives.

Sasuke looked at the little baby pictures of Nyra. There was this one with her in a pink dress he absolutely despised. And then there was another with her in orange. Really, brights weren't Nyra's colour in anyway.

There was pictures of Naruto holding Nyra after giving birth to her and one where Nyra was sleeping in her little bundle of blankets. And others of her growing up most of them by herself but some of the pictures had Naruto. Especially the pictures with Nyra and her birthday cake.

"Daddy. Why Daddy crwy? Mommy, why -hic- why Daddy crwy?" Nyra asked. Starting to cry herself. Sasuke took Nyra into a great big giant bear hug and then grabbed Naruto to join.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you." Sasuke whispered. There was a moment of silence where Naruto and Nyra looked at eachother before Sasuke felt a loving kiss from each on each side of his cheek.

"I't okay! That's why I took pictures!" Naruto said happily.

Nyra nodded happily and scrambled to her messenger bag. She grabbed the sash and dragged the bag over. Sasuke watched her as she dug through it and brought a smaller photo album. "I take pictuwres of Mommy, too!"

Sasuke took the album, but Naruto tried to take it away. "Nyra I'm sure Daddy doesn't want to see this..." Naruto gently tugged at it.

Sasuke wiped his face. "I'm sure I do...Nar-ru-to..."

Naruto blushed, but didn't feign.

Sasuke growled and Nyra giggle. Sasuke smirked looking at the little girl. "I love you...Naruto..."

Naruto let go. Well, his pride wouldn't let him actually_ let go, _but when Sasuke said that, he faultered and lost his grip. Sasuke happily took it away and slammed the small book open.

"Awwwwww...Naru-tan, yous so cuuuute!" Sasuke joked looking through all the pictures of Naruto acting alot younger then Nyra seemed to.

Nyra ran to Sasuke's side and gripped Sasuke's shirt, pointing to a picture. "In that town they had 'Halloween' and we got to drwess up and go arwound town asking fowr candy and Mommy went arwound in that and got lots and lots of candy, especially from guys!" Nyra giggled, remembering how the guys would try to filp the bottom of the light blue french maid dress her mother was wearing and how he would bang them over their heads and steal their candy.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, slightly aggrivated that he couldn't see the out fit. "How come all I get is a picture?!"

"Nywa save costume! In bag in Daddy's room!" Nyra exclaimed proudly crawling through the hole in the wall.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto looked away and ever so slowly scooched backwards. "Hmmmm, I wanna see it on you...maybe Nyra will even let me dress you and she'll play with your hair. Or even better she can go find something else to do while we play 'Halloween" in here..."

Naruto shifted as Sasuke crawled over him. Slowly Sasuke's lips descended on his and they touch in a brief moment before once again touching for a second, longer time. Softly moving his lips with Sasuke's he clutched Sasuke's shirt and pulled him in tighter.

Sasuke put his tongue in Naruto open mouth as he reacted more to Naruto. He gripped Naruto's hips to his own, grinding together the passion they had for eachother.

Naruto's hands traced their way around Sasuke neck and crushed their faces as much as he could. Saliva dripped from Naruto's mouth and he was vaguely aware of it. Sasuke's mucles flexed under his arms as Sasuke continued to use his grip to manually buck Naruto's hips into his own.

Naruto's legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist and Sasuke's hands went to the floor, his arms parallel to Naruto's small shoulders. He rocked forward and crouches slid against eachother and it happened again went Sasuke rocked backwards.

"Sa-sasuke...teme..." Naruto complained. He wanted more but something in the back of his mind told him to stop.

"Naruto." Sasuke arms moved from underneath them and the fell harshly to the floor, knocking the air from Naruto between Sasuke's dead weight and the floor. Sasuke shifted up wards, rocking his hips into Naruto's.

Naruto's body tingled when Sasuke cold fingers slid up his spinal cord that spiked from his back. They left little dust stings that made him hot as they traveled in fluid touches so soft they were hardly feel them other then goosebumps they left in a spiral.

Sasuke's fingers felt the eroticly soft skin of Naruto's hardened nipple. Tracing his thumb over it he slid his hand back down Naruto's tummy. The tummy that bore his child. He flexed down and kissed it. Over and over again, Sasuke's lips felt the true softness of Naruto's skin and he kissed it in many circles of many sizes.

Naruto covered his mouth and wiped the drool away. "Sasuke..."

"Fouwnd it!" Nyra said crawling onto a rather erotic/embarrassing position for the two men. "...What Daddy do to Mommy?"

"Well, you see, Nyra, when two people lov-"

"Sasuke! She's too younger for that!...Um...Sweety, you Mommy was being a bad boy so Daddy was trying to wrestle me over to spank me!"

Sasuke sniggered in the back. Nyra's eyes were taught with fear. "No! Daddy! Spanks hurt, spanks bad. Bad, bad, BAD!"

"Hahaha, okay, I won't spank Mommy. But I still have to punish him..."

"Wha!?" Nyra gasped looking over to Naruto, "What you do to get Daddy angrwy!"

"I-I--Hey Sasuke don't you need to go to the training ground with you genins?" naruto asked, diverting he topic.

"Shi------Shish! Dam---darn it! I love you Nyra, Naruto..." Sasuke said running from the small room and going to get ready to leave.

Nyra watched the door closed and heard a click. She turned to her mother.

"So, what did you do to make Daddy angrwy?"

* * *

Yes, I, one of the slowest in the land have updated. I hope you like this chappie cuz I'm hoping next chappie I'll start to the climax!...I hope... 


	10. Ut ohs!

yo yo yo yo AND because im not going to curupt my story...

**NARUTO DESCIPTION FOR ALL THOSE CURIOUS (Aka Psychocitten)**: Blonde hair like an inch longer then after the 3 yr time gap except for one lock which is like 5 in long with four beads hanging on it and he is currentlywearing random sasuke cloths cuz he doesn't want to wear ninja cloths for just hanging around in when he can wear Sasuke's and smell Sasuke strong masculian man scent (i am now aware that, that isnt really a body descrption...) and he's like 5'7" while Sasuke's like 5'11

oky. that does it.

* * *

Nyra took another lick off her popsicle, staring intently at Kakashi who was reading a lovely little orange book in which she desired to capture for herself, orange being her favorite color because it reminded her of her mommy. Sasuke was out at his little gennin meeting leaving Nyra and her mommy there alone until Kakashi showed up. 

Stopping for a second she looked at her popsicle. Kakashi's peeking eye looked over the book.

Taking a last lick from her popsicle, Nyra set the frozen stick on the kitchen table infront of Kakashi, then cutely pointed to the book.

"May I help you, Cutie-chan?" Kakashi asked. There was silence for a moment as Nyra looked at him with her large blue eyes.

"Boowk, pease!" She said, once again pointing towards Kakashi's orange object. Kakashi giggled, but Nyra's face was completely serious as she continued to peer determindly at the book.

"Now Nyra-cutie, this book's a little mature for you." Kakashi explained putting the book in his leg-bag.

"Ma-tour?" Nyra asked. Kakashi nodded, watching as Nyra stared into space a moment before leaving the kitchen. Her little foot steps faded, returned and faded again.

Silence cut the air. Curosity made Kakashi rest his elbows on the table--making sure not to get them in the way of the melting popsicle--and the chair creeked as he leaned foreward. Little foot steps faded and stopped.

Then erupted a high-pitched scream, "Ah! Uncoo' Kakachi!"

Kakashi immedately stood up and ran into the corridor-

And now, he hung upsidown his arms tied to his sides.

"Hehehehe, gawt yoo!" Nyra said coming from around the corner. Immediately she took a stool and stood, reaching up and grabbing her orange prize. Giggling she took it and disappeared.

Kakashi wiggled from his binds with a simple escape jutsu and freed himself. _For a two-year-old_, Kakashi thought, _she sure could tie knots and think fast_. Shaking the shiver of how she might be under pressure, he followed Nyra around the corner.

But she wasn't there.

Kakashi's eyebrows squinted together. The was no sound nor was there any trace of where Nyra had went. The Uchiha family portrait on the small picture table caught Kakashi's eye. It was the one he specifically remembered Nyra taking and he remembered her reaction to it.

_"They're dead?"_

Something he totally wasn't suspecting. Something about it though, her reaction, told him she knew alot. Alot more then she should. And he, just like Sasuke, couldn't help but relate her to Naruto -- she knew so much about the pain of life, like Naruto also did at such a young age -- but all the while keeping her, her own person because nothing about her seemed to be Naruto.

Kakashi stopped himself. He hadn't thought of Naruto in so long, and if so, not so much. It was something that would consume him and Iruka in depression if one of them were to think about it.

He walked to the table and picked up the picture. All the Uchihas were truely beautiful -- and Nyra looked like one of them also.

Thinking of who, Sasuke was at a mission with his genins, which was why Tsunade ordered him to look for any clues around the house since Nyra was living there and she might be connected to Soma, but Nyra was left at home by herself -- something Kakashi knew by how much Sasuke cared about Nyra, he would never do.

Setting the picture back he noticed the scuff marks on the floor. Starting to pull aside the desk he saw the lining of a secret door.

------

Nyra turned the corner to he father's room where her mother was spending his time cleaning. She didn't think her mother expected her father to be such a slob. The thought made Nyra giggle.

She realized she had her father in herself the first time she saw her friend Fang, who was seventeen when she was one, fall in love and then him and his lover dieing together.

She had picked up a book for the first time and started to read after that. She had read a few stories like Fang's. Man and woman fall in love, man and woman die for eachother. At first it scared her. She saw the kids her age play with blocks while she read books and her mother's face when he first found out made her heart stop in fear that he would leave her like the parents in some of her stories.

He didn't. He smiled at told her how much he loved her and how beautiful and smart she was and she would ask questions about stuff in the stories she didn't understand, he would stop what ever he was doing and help her, as if encouraging her to keep going and secretly telling her he put her above everything no matter how strange she was, or the questions she asked were, and that he loved her the most.

She looked at the little orange book she stole from Kakashi. She loved her mother and wanted to give it to him for a gift --he loved orange-- to show a little of how much she loved him. She hugged the book to her chest. She walked up to her mother and gave it to him.

Naruto took the book and examined it, a blush across his face he spluttered, "W-where did you get this?"

"I took from Uncoo Kakachi fowr yoo! It's orange!" Nyra said happily. Naruto smiled warmly at her.

"And how, may I ask, did you get this from him?" He asked.

Nyra looked at him warmly and happily replied: "I tied 'im up! Like what Mommy taught Nywa to do!"

Naruto shook his head and gave her back the book. "Silly," he said, "you can't just take things from people. Go give it back and aplogize okay, but thank-you. If you hadn't taken it from somebody I think I would've enjoyed it more."

Naruto lifted up Nyra's bangs and kissed her lightly and lovingly on her forehead. Nyra nodded sadly, but smiled in understanding. Next time she wouldn't take without permission.

Turning around she trotted back to where she had tied Kakashi up, but found him moving the table infront of the secret room.

"Uncoo Kakachi!" She yelled in earnesty. She didn't want him to find out anything about her mother. Her father said it would be bad if anyone did.

Kakashi slid the desk back and looked at Nyra. A questioning look crossed his face when he saw his lovely porn in Nyra's chubby hands.

"I'm sowrrwy..." Nyra apologized, handing the book back. Kakshi took the book back gratefully and stuffed it in his pouch.

"It's alright," He said and ruffled her short hair. "Let's go out for some icecream."

Nyra hesitated. She neede to tell her mommy that she was going to have icecream with Uncle Kakashi, but if she told him, her mommy might get in trouble.

"Nywa will go gets her bag!" Nyra said. Quickly she swiveled around and ran around the hallways. She saw the open dorrway to her father'sroom and she quickly ran to it.

"Momm--" Nywa stopped as she clumsly fell on her face. Naruto picked her up and plopped her back down on her feet.

"What is it, buttums?" Naruto asked warmly, checkin her over. The way Nyra tripped so much made his heart stop everytime. He didn't know what everyone meant when they said she was so graceful, for all he could see, she was a overly clumsy two-year-old.

"Uncoo Kakachi and Nywa go for icecream!" She said. Naruto grabbed her bag from the coat rack and handed it to her.

"Have fun, and be careful, okay?" Nyra nodded and ran off.

-------------------

Even as a child, Sasuke hated D ranked missions, such as the one they had today. For running out on them last time and being so late they had made him help with the weeding. That, in his theory, was not fun or fair.

He needed a shower, like now.

Groaning, he entered his mansion. Standing there expecting Nyra to come out and jump on him only made him grumpier when she didn't.

Randomly throwing things off of his body, he stripped on the way to his room. A warmish shower would feel good until he became cold enough to turn it hotter. Something he usually did after training with himself, not helping his mini nins with their chores, he grudged.

Opening the door to the bathroom in his bedroom he left it and turned the water on, waiting for it to warm and turned the shower on before stepping in.

He started to think where Nyra could have went. He could feel Kakashi's chakra signature fading slowly from certain areas of the house. He was probably there and took Nyra out for some reason or another.

Sasuke stopped.

He hoped, dear lordy, that he wasn't giving Nyra candy so her alter candy ego could rising from the deepest depths of hell that even Satan himself not dare enter.

Sasuke sighed. Leaning his head back and closing his eyes he wet his hair. Without looking his hands scavages for the shampoo. There was a load clank and the shower turned off and instead turned the bath on.

Turning around made Sasuke want to smack himself on the head. Naruto smiled happily, holding the clothes Sasuke had earlier stripped on his journey to the bathroom.

"I willing to wash your hair if you get on your knees and do what you're told." Naruto said. He simply dropped the clothes on the floor and placed his hands on his hips.

Sasuke smirked and got on his knees. "Okay, Master. What now a blow job?"

"Strip." Naruto held out his arms. Sasuke raised himself, slightly annoyed that Naruto had just told him to go on his knees, and undressed Naruto. He stared at Naruto as he undressed him. He had definately aged well. "Now sit."

"Yes, Master." Looking towards the drain, Sasuke pluged it.

Naruto smiled happily, grabbing the shampoo and climbing behind Sasuke and getting on his knees in the water so he could be above Sasuke's head.

Sasuke moaned. Naruto slopped his shampoo covered hands and started to rub Sasuke's scalp. Slowly he massaged it with his finger nail and he could physically feel Sasuke melt beneath his fingertips.

"Naaaarutoooooo...hmmm..." Sasuke called. He hummed deeply and started a tune with the rhythm of Naruto's cirlce strokes. It felt really good. Why, Sasuke asked himself, didn't it feel that good when he preformed the procedure on himself, nor was it as relaxing. stop.the.wat.ter."

Naruto stopped and turned around to stop the water. Sasuke dunk his head foreward and rinsed the soap off the best he could. When he sat up Naruto bonked him over the head.

"Slave, I never said you could rinse yourself!" Naruto scolded playfully.

"Sorry, Master," Sasuke lifted his head backwards and kissed Naruto's lips. "I love you."

Naruto started to splutter and blush again and Sasuke twisted around to face Naruto.

"I. Sa. Meh. M-me too. I-I love you, too." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto forehead. It was warm, but Naruto had explained that because of Kyuubi his average body temperature was above a person of that who didn't have a demon sealed inside of them. It made Naruto really sensitive to cold. Something that Sasuke used to like taking advantage of. Really, he still does.

The water had become luke warm and when Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's arm and waist, he could feel the small chilled bumps over Naruto's skin.

"Nar. Ru. To." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. "Would you like me to warm you up?" He said., just like everyother time he was going to 'warm' Naruto up.

"T-that's M-master to you, S-slave." Naruto stuttered. Sasuke leaned foreward and kissed Naruto. On his cheek, his lips, his nose, forehead, neck, chest, nipples, arms, belly button, and the tippity tips of his small tan fingers along with every place in between.

Sasuke pressed his protecting body against Naruto and reached around to pull the drain plug. Naruto's body started to warm. Sasuke's body against his own had never been foreign to start with and always more comforting everytime they were together. Sasuke's skin was soft, and scarred and shading to the muscles from vigorous training and missions.

Naruto's favorite scar had somehow always been from the large gash he had gotten from Orochimaru's. The scar had lefted a perment ripple of the skin at the edges and Naruto always loved to caress it gently and feel the ripples under his finger.

Sasuke -as always when Naruto carressed it lovingly - moaned from the arousing sensation that Naruto caused from the sensitive area. He started his hands at Naruto's hips and twisted their movement around Naruto's scarless body. Because the Kyuubi had healed Naruto so fast every time, no bacteria could get in that would leave scars.

Sasuke -at first- admitted he was jealous, but he loved the scar on his back because Naruto did so much. He locked his hands on Naruto's buttocks and Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, urging Sasuke to invade his mouth and soon his body, bucking his hips into Sasuke, creating a friction when their harding erections slid momentarily together.

Both moan in the kiss and Naruto wrapped his legs around Sasuke and bucked foreward again. Sasuke, with Naruto hanging on him, climbed carefully out of the tube and lowered Naruto onto the towels and clothes on the floor. Sasuke lowered the rest of his body and rapidly bucked their hips together.

"Mah-Sa-" Naruto whimpered excitedly. Sasuke growled and did a particularly hard thrust against Naruto.

"Sasuke!"

"Mommy?!"

"Sasuke? Naruto?!?!?"

* * *

Yeah it ends there. oh and I KNOW: Naruto isnt spelled Narruto. its just sound effects when i do "Nar. ru. to." Nar. u. to" just would look or sound as suggestive. 


	11. Mwhahahahahacough

Since I am "Pure evil" I will tell you this

1. i thought of this before the last chapter (10) was put out. I swear on Dark Mican's grave

2. It was not kakashi.

* * *

Hinata sat there awaiting an explaination from Naruto and Sasuke. Something she was willing to do anything to get. 

"Um...I thought...Kakashi..." Naruto whimpered under her rather harsh gaze. His hold tightened around Nyra, who slept in his lap. Sasuke sat right next to Naruto, tense and ready to react to what Hinata might do.

Hinata's face softened. "I was talking to Iruka and he and Nyra ran into us. He stayed for a moment before perverting off with Iruka, leaving her with me to take home. Your turn."

Naruto fidgeted. Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but Hinata glared at him and returned a softened gaze to Naruto. She obviously didn't want Sasuke to speak for Naruto.

"I-I...um...from the beginning or why...?"

"From the beginning would be lovely."

"Well, um..." Naruto looked away. He was afraid what Hinata might think of him afterwards, with getting pregnant with Nyra and all, and her opinion mattered. She was one of Naruto's first real friends. Having her disgusted with him made Naruto's stomach coil.

Sasuke took hold of one on Naruto's hands for support, but didn't look away from Hinata. Hinata sighed.

"I wont judge you, for anything," She huffed. "I'm your friend, remember."

Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes and smiled, before he started crying.

"Naruto!" Both Hinata and Sasuke shouted. Naruto held up a hand for them to stop.

"When I went on my first mission to go after Sasuke, traveling by myself to bring him back, I met another demon possesor who was a medical nin and soon afterwards I met up with Sasuke. Sasuke... Back then Sasuke was really an ass that didn't care for the world, so we fought and I confessed my love to him, got fucked, got fixed by med-nin-nee and came back with a promise of another meeting under the full moon. I went back he fucked me - I believe in the beginning it was because he needed a vent and didn't really care about me...-and we left eachother until the next full moon and it happened for three and a half years until Sasuke admitted his love for me and I got preggors." Naruto stop for a moment and looked at the two of them again. His eyes shot to Sasuke who had seen pictures but had not been told the story after he had left.

Sasuke's squeezed Naruto's hand and Hinata nodded to continue.

"I went to Kori-nee -the med nin - and she took care of me while I was pregnant and helped me birth Nyra. I stayed with her for a while, until I came back here to see Sasuke, and to introduce Nyra to her father. And that's about...it..." Naruto set his gaze on Nyra and tightened a hug. Sasuke ran a comforting hand up and down Naruto's thigh.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

Naruto looked to her again and back a Nyra. "With Orochimaru wanting the power of the sharigan and Itachi after Kyuubi, it was dangerous to stay here. Too dangerous for Nyra espicially since she may have gotten my power."

The room was silent in thought until Hinata spoke up, "I wish I was a boy so I could feel it up the ass, in the ass and find out what masturbation feels like; of course a blow job here and there might not have been bad either."

Naruto broke out into a grin and Sasuke smiled slightly."Nah, you wouldn't want it up the ass, feels good while it's happening, but the after effect, especially on your first time, are horrible." Naruto commented and Sasuke's mouth dropped.

"You never complained, Dobe."

"You weren't there to complain to!"

"You were the one that said could kick my ass, why didn't you to get me to stop if you didn't like it?"

"Teme."

"Mmmm..." Hinata watched Nyra shifted in Naruto's arms. She slowly lifted her arm and tried to warn Naruto and Sasuke, but they ignored her and kept fighting.

"Dobe."

Basta-"

"Mommy!" Nyra said, delievering a blow to Naruto's shoulder infront of her. "Mommy shouldn't -yawn- cuwrse.

Naruto growled and took a deep breath before smiling at Nyra, "Mommy's sorry. Nyra's right Mommy NOR Daddy should curse."

Nyra reached up and patted Naruto's head. "Goowd Mommy."

Sasuke chuckled and patted Naruto's head also. "Yes, good Mommy."

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Nyra-chan, want to spend the night at Aunt Hinata's and Uncle Kiba's house?"

The three of them looked at Hinata. "Yesh!" Nyra said.

"You sure?" Naruto asked. Hinata nodded and looked at Sasuke giving him a nod of good luck.

"Yeah, I interupted your 'alone time' earlier. I heard what happened with the candy, so I promise not to give her too much sugar." Hinata said and offered to take Nyra. Naruto smiled and placed Nyra in Hinata's arms.

"Al'right, I'll go get her stuff." He said and strided up the stairs.

Hinata watched him disappear and glared at Sasuke. "Do anything that he doesn't want tonight and I'll rip off your man parts, got me?" She threatened and looked at Nyra who was looking at her couriously.

"Mon parts?" She asked.

Hinata smiled happily and kissed Nyra's forehead. "Don't concern yourself honey. It's just us adults talking."

Sasuke unconsciously covered himself and wished Naruto would get back soon to save him. There was a bit of silence between the three downstairs. Then Nyra spoke up.

"Mommy rweally happy." She said.

The two looked at the little girl. Nyra reached out to Sasuke. Sasuke took her from Hinata. Nyra was unexpectedly lighter then what he thought she would be. He had given her a bath and knew she wasn't at all under weight - and he had held her before - but after being with Naruto during their 'alone time' he had noticed Naruto was smaller and lighter then to be expected under the clothes and strenght.

"Why's that?" Hinata asked. Sasuke was curious himself and smiled when Nyra childishly pressed her thumb to her mouth. He kissed Nyra's forehead and she giggled.

"Mommy know he hab peowple to trwust and it make him happy." Nyra said burying her face into Sasuke's shoulder.

The room's eerie silence from before had been shadowed by the content happy mood that had come from Nyra's words. But even that couldn't stop Sasuke from the waves of hate Hinata sent him.

"Sorry I took so long." Naruto said. He smiled happily before stopping for a moment and looked at Hinata. "You're not..." He asked.

Sasuke looked toward Hinata. Hinata smiled and shook her head. The most secrecy she'll ever have with Naruto probably and from what Nyra said, she didn't want to lose his trust.

Nyra slid down form Sasuke's , her dress riding up showing her cuteorange panties and her smooth snow tummy. Sasuke crouched down for a hug and a kiss from Nyra and Naruto did the same. Nyra ran to her mother and gave him a hug and a kiss that made him blush and an 'I love you' that made him splutter 'I love you back'.

Nyra let go of Naruto and looked between her parents. Looking back at Naruto she said, "Be a good boy so Daddy doesn't get angrwy!"

Hinata laughed at how much redder Naruto's face got and couldn't help but catch Sasuke's smirk. Smiling she reached out her hand. "Com'on, Nyra, I've got to let Kiba meet his little sister! You'll like him he's funny. He got back from a mission so he'll be a little tired, but who cares?"

Nyra took her hand and they waved good-bye. For one more funny reaction from Naruto Hinata called out, "I love you, Naruto!" before the door closed. Naruto glew brighter then a light bulb.

"Are you cheating on me, Dobe? Guess you need to be punished for being a bad boy..."

Don't call me that, Teme I would never-- hey what are you--- don't touch that--- Sasuke!"

-- -- -- -- -- --

Nyra looked at Hinata. "Hinata-nee...?"

"Yesh, Schweetie?"

"Mommy's birthday is coming and I need helwp..."

Hinata looked back at Nyra and nodded. "Okay, we can go look for presents."

------

"Ahh-haaaaah-- S-sasuke!" Naruto tried to complain, trying to push Sasuke's head away from his chest.

"Mmmmmm..."Sasuke replied sucking on Naruto's nipple. Sasuke's finger tips dusted across Naruto's stomach in twirls and swirls and turning in every direction. Narto's body reacted to the simple touch and goosebumps erected everywhere.

Naruto squeezed his thighs shut tight. Sasuke slid his hand between them. He began to get frustrated when Naruto refused to open them. Looking back at the bathroom door where if he left, it would lead him into his room only. He left Naruto's body on the pile of clothes on the floor again, double checking that the door was locked. Sasuke put both his hands between Naruto's thighs and forced himself between them before Naruto could get them closed again.

"Sa---" Naruto shut his eyes embarrassed. Sasuke wasn't annoyed. Naruto did this everytime. Something, Sasuke figured, that the fox probably pushed into Naruto's instincts that he shouldn't just give his body away. He didn't mind that. It just meant he was going to be the only one for Naruto.

Sasuke leaned foreward and kissed Naruto's lips. Naruto moan and allowed Sasuke to thrust his tongue inside. Sasuke felt Naruto's body melt and relax under him. He pulled away and licked Naruto's lips.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's eye lids, pleasently soft. He licked and kissed Naruto's cheek. He started sucking in the same spot hard enough Sasuke could feel Naruto's erection grow against his stomach as much as he was sure Naruto could feel his pointed pants poking Naruto's ass.

He kissed the red mark on Naruto's cheek. Sticking his tongue out Sasuke slid down so his mouth could suck on Naruto's neck. He could smell Naruto's aroused pleasent scent. Moaning, Sasuke rub his stomach over Naruto's pant cover dick as well as thrusting his against Naruto's ass.

"Ma!" Naruto screamed grounding his fingers in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke licked random spots on the upper naked part of Naruto's body. Sasuke distracted Naruto while his mouth and tongue delved into Naruto's stomach, sliding his own pants off.

Sasuke thought about it for a moment. If he stopped to remove Naruto's pants without distractiong Naruto, Naruto would fret and get embarrassed and shut his legs again. It had happened planty of time before.

Sasuke slowly unzipped Naruto and slid them up Naruto's thighs enough to get his hand under and stroke Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Naruto eeped as Sasuke's cold fingers wrapped around him and started pleasuring him. He bucked his hips foreward and cried out.

Sasuke easily slipped the pants off Naruto and looked at Naruto writhing and bucking underneath him. Something he had waited three years to see again.

Naruto's underwear area was creamy while the rest of Naruto's body was a few shades darker and it was that area bucking so addictingly into his hands.

He slid his fingers lubricating them. Naruto kissed for air, hissing in the dizziness of pleasure. Sasuke retreated his fingers to Naruto's anus, circuling Naruto's anus anus with his own come.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hair and brought Sasuek's face to his own. "For get the fucking lubrication and the fucking stretching just fuckin' fuck me already, fucker!" Naruto growled grounding his hips harshly into Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke reached down and grabbed himself, moaning lightly and the pleasing sensation of his fingers touching his precome soaked cock. He guided himself to Naruto's anus and thrusted in harshly and didn't stop to make sure Naruto was okay. Naruto's harsh cries bacame moans as he felt Sasuke hit his 'special spot' randomly.

Sasuke growled at how tight Naruto had gotten from lack of having sex. It was like his body had healed and become tighter then when he was a virgin. In the back of his mind he heard Naruto moan particularly loud his name and felt the come spurt randomly on his stomach.

Thrusting into Naruto he came to his own release. He collapse on Naruto. His eyes shut and his and Naruto's breaths mingled harshly and fast. He didn't realize when -- and neither did Naruto, but Sasuke fell asleep to Naruto's happily heavy heartbeat.

* * *

Yeah they like totally did it. I know.

Sorry im not rereading.

I totally read a chappy of Naruto in shounen jump and he was nervous and shy when he made new friends (something i didnt know since i don't read the manga i just pick up things from everyone else's fanfictions.) So i was really happy cuz tahts kinda what happens when people tell him they love hiom

Oh! And seriously i know i write like crap cuz everythings boom boom boom boom boom so like what attract people to this story?


	12. Puppy nii

Alright everyone go "OMG!"

and I'll go, "Yeah, yeah, I know, The plot is showing."

oh and frustration and annoyance are totally different... and its actually totally spell checked this time!

* * *

Kiba looked almost frustrated when he first laid eyes on Hinata. Above many things she brought a child who happened to like like a love child between Sasuke and Naruto, when he wanted to do the things that proceed having a child, after being away for so long, with Hinata. Quite frankly he was not a preppy puppy right now. 

And what was with the Sasuke-Naruto love child kid again?

"What the hell, Hinata? I go away for a little while and you go and adopt some child when I have no problem making one for _myself_?"

He noted something in the repeating mantra Sasuke-Naruto love child that was flirting through his head. The Sasuke --the man she hated more then anything -- and Naruto --the one she loved before she loved him -- love child.

"Goddammit Naruto! Hinata's mine -- dammit!" Kiba shouted.

Hinata looked at Kiba. "She's not adopted, I'm babysitting. And stopped cursing Naruto, Kiba. You're the only one I love." Kiba pouted and sat down on the floor.

Nyra scrambled down from Hinata's arms and tumbled over to Kiba. She lifted her arm and patted his head. "Goowd Puppy-nii!"

Kiba looked Nyra straight in the face with big brown puppy eyes.

"Awwwww! Puppy-nii cuwte!" She giggled and hugged Kiba. Kiba smiled and hugged back. He nuzzled her, tickling the little girl with course hair on his face from not shaving for a while. Nyra giggled, telling him to stopped as he continued to lift her dress up and continued nuzzling on he stomach making her scream with fits of giggles. "No! Puppy-nii! Ah! Hehehe! No! Tat Tikcoos!"

Hinata stood watching -- blushing. Rubbing her tummy, she new Kiba would be a good father. She smiled happily. When Nyra left, she would probably tell him. "Alright, you two, " said Hinata, "Break it up. I thought you wanted to go shopping."

Kiba lifted his head. "Shopping."

"Yes!" Nyra said and scrambled to Hinata. Hinata laughed, fixing Nyra's dress for her. "Puppy-nii come!"

Kiba raised a brow. Hinata nodded. He shook his head and got to his feet. "Alright, I'm cool with that. Let's go."

-----

"What do you mean 'You give up'!?! It was your mission to figure what those were pictures of!" Tsunade yelled.

"It burned because Nyra jumped on me when I was using fire to see if I could project a image. Burnt to a crisp." Sasuke glared back at her.

Tsunade threw her cup at him and it landed against the wall with a shattering crash. "You fucking brat! Don't you have anything better to do then make me miserable."

"Of course. But you need a _good_ ninja and I need money."

"Uchiha! Get your ass out of here right now!"

Sasuke bowed and left her in the room with a smirk.Tsunade growled and opened the drawer to get another cup out. Pouring the liquor, she growled.

Sasuke was lacking, a possibly dangerous little girl was running lose, and the number one most feared ninja of this time might be haunting the village. It was enough to make Tsunade to take another three swigs of her drink.

Sasuke, as much as she hated to admit, was the the best ninja in the village after her. Having him screw up like this meant no simple thing. He was either really occupied with Nyra or he was hiding something. She had had Kakashi check out the house and he said he saw nothing. And so back to Nyra.

This little girl was smart-stating the already obvious, but she had a mom. As if the note wasn't enough. She claimed to be Sasuke's child, which by looking at her you could tell, but her mom was must also had been Sasuke's lover--

Soma. Somasomasoma. Soma was the biggest threat. If they had something illegal Tsunade didn't know about it could mean a major loss in reputation for Kohona. That was not good.

Huffing, Tsunade looked out the window. So why was the village so calm when she was in such turmoil?

------

Naruto laid out the stuff before him. He was surprised to have found the shed so easily when no one had. He possibly wondered if it was because he was looking for it. Either way he had found well preserved and with all the stuff he needed.

Grabbing all the scrolls and jewelry and stuffing them in a bag he headed back to Sasuke's. He only hoped Sasuke wouldn't get there for a few hours, or at least minutes after Naruto got back so he could open the door with a nice 'welcome home!'

Making a nice lunch would be fun too. Naruto wonder how long Hinata was willing to watch over Nyra for the time being. He didn't want it to seem as if he was just trying to rid of Nyra -- because that wasn't the case -- its just...Sasuke. He want to be alone with Sasuke for a little bit, maybe a few more hours of connecting before they got Nyra back and couldn't do it anymore.

Naruto heaved a large sigh, but smiled in the end. Nyra and Sasuke looked so cute together. She was definitely his child and he wanted a picture before...before what? Naruto wondered.

Was he planning on leaving again? Or dying? Or just disappearing, period? He didn't want to. He wanted to speak to all his old friends again - omit the fact that they most likely aren't going to be as nice about it as Hinata was.

He needed happy sex. Like now.

He partly wondered if Nyra really had his Halloween costume.

-----

"Welcome home!"

Sasuke looked at the cliche, frilly, short, supposable French maid outfit on Naruto. Naruto, on the other hand, faltered when Sasuke didn't respond.

"Fine be that way Teme." Naruto said and disappeared into the house.

"N-no! Wait Naruto!" Sasuke called out to him and grabbed him to his chest. "You look lovely, almost fuckable."

Naruto furrowed his brows, "Almost?"

"Completely," Sasuke replied and descended his lips upon Naruto's(1).

Naruto moaned, his body circulating hot liquid through out his body, starting at his groin. He grabbed Sasuke's hair and flicked his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke's moan buzzed through Naruto's whole body.

"Sasuke..." Naruto murmured against Sasuke's lips.

"Hmmmm?"

"I made sandwiches." Sasuke leaned back and looked at Naruto and smiled. Nodding, Sasuke threw Naruto over his shoulder and walked happily to the kitchen.

The sandwiches were grilled cheese. Sasuke's favorite food since he was a kid. How Naruto knew he didn't know. A haze was brought to ming. The letter. The letter he got when Nyra first arrived, what, only seven or eight days ago? It had said Naruto had been watching him.

Lovely.

Sasuke snorted and took a bite. It was cooled down, but it still was yummy, warm and gooey. It was perfect.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, who sat in the seat Sasuke had set him down on. He smiled happily and warmed Sasuke's heart more then the perfect sandwiches warmed his stomach.

He wondered why he used to be such an ass to Naruto. Denial? Maybe...or maybe it was because after his brother killed everyone he didn't know any other way to express his feelings. Maybe he figured you only hurt the ones you love. Thats what Itachi did.

But now Sasuke knew Itachi didn't care, let alone love. And he knew now you don't hurt the ones you love.

He finished his sandwich, almost sad that the delicious food was gone.

"Naruto...Where were--" Sasuke leaned over and noticed the awkward shaped bag in the corner. Corners and rounded ends of scrolls poked from the side, and it was so full he was almost afraid what was in the bag .

He asked anyways.

Naruto looked at him. His piercing blue eyes looking directly into his, full of sadness, anger, love.

"The stuff I need."

Sasuke looked at him, giving Naruto a 'For what could you possibly need all that stuff?' stare.

Naruto didn't look away as he said the words that made Sasuke's heart drop to his feet.

"I'm going to revive my father; the fourth Hokage."

* * *

1) the most cliche line in the fanfiction world. 

OMG! The plot! YAY! I have one! AND hopefully more GYP! (Sex, Gay Yu-gi-oh porn (yaoi) )


	13. No

I had no idea what to do for this chapter.

Then I went to europe. Caught a virus (That refuses to go away) and wrote this.

Naruto DOESN'T die. I don't do tragety...for the most part. Theres one story in the back of my brain but I refuse to write it.

ANGST. I HATE angst(ing). fun to say though.

* * *

Naruto frowned at Sasuke, who struggled against the binding ropes that Naruto had used to tie him to the chair. Though, Naruto had to admit, from the spot where he had placed himself on Sasuke's lap, it felt really good.

Ah, the satisfaction of light bondage.

Sasuke yelled through the duct tape that he had placed over Sasuke's lips to keep him from speaking, most likely cursing Naruto's very bane of sexy existance.

Ah, the joys of duct tape.

"Sasuke, listen to me," Naruto commanded calmly, wiggling his hips cutely. Sasuke stopped trying to yell and squirm for a moment, giving Naruto's misdeeds a pleasurable groan of torture as his eyes folded into the back of his head. Naruto smiled and wiggled his hips again, enjoying the unignorable look of bliss that Sasuke gave him and the friction of Sasuke's pants and his whitey-tidies rubbing together and against his crotch. "If you stop trying to yell at me, I'll take off the duct tape."

Sasuke looked to Naruto, defeated. Naruto smiled at him, ripping off the over dosage of duct tape he had put on. In his first moment of mouth-freedom, Sasuke spit out the five peppermints Naruto had stuffed in his mouth.

Sasuke hated peppermint.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's peppermenty lips and giggled, freezing when he saw the pathetic lost look Sasuke gazed at him. "Sasuke..."

"Goddammit, Naruto. I love you so fucking much do you understand that?"

Naruto jolted a little. His face became fire-engine red and he looked down submissively at the two tents in his skirt. He didn't nod, or react, but he knew. Everytime Sasuke caressed his hair, everytime Sasuke kissed him, everytime Sasuke's held him after making love or for the pure enjoyment of being close to eachother, it was so warm. Sasuke's hugs were warmer then anyone else's (except Nyra).

He never got the same feeling of being by someone's side as much as Sasuke's. He never felt anyone be obsessive or possesive over him like he felt from Sasuke (and sometimes Nyra).

And when no one else was there, he knew Sasuke (and Nyra) was.

Naruto understood though, Sasuke didn't want a nod. He wanted a promise that Naruto couldn't give him.

"I have to." Naruto said.

"Why?"

Naruto was silent, unknowing of how to answer. So much happened in the time they were so far apart. Things even Nyra didn't know about and it broke his heart. There was no time to explain any of it either.

"Naruto, please anwer me. Why?"

Naruto's silence made both their hearts fall to pieces.

"Why? Why?! Why!!"

Naruto slid from Sasuke's lap. His skirt fluffed into place, lining the high of his thighs. Sasuke watched that skirt, in complete terror, bounce cutely as Naruto walked over to the bag, pick it up, revealing some of Naruto's undies as he bent over, and stalk out of the room.

That terror turned into a fear. A fear Sasuke had never felt before, but was sure it could only be that type of fear that come from something that might happen to the one you love most.

Naruto was leaving and wasn't sure if he was coming back.

"I love you, too, Sasuke." Naruto choked.

Sasuke cried.

--

The house wasn't warm like it was a few hours earlier, when Hinata and Nyra entered the house. It was cold, empty. Nyra started to shiver in Hinata's arms.

"Daddy?" Nyra called out, bravely. "Daddy?"

Hinata and Nyra jumped when there was a loud bam coming from the kitchen. Nyra quickly shimmied from Hinata's arm, confused, alert. She wanted to know where her mommy was.

She tripped and fell and crawled, but she didn't stop until she got to her daddy, lying helpless and pathetic on the ground. His cheeks and eyes were red and swollen, but he wasn't crying, not anymore atleast. He was stone. Solid. Cold.

She immediately grew angry with her mother, because she knew her mommy love her daddy very very very much, from all the repeated stories told with the warmest voice, and her daddy loved her mommy very very very much from way he looked at him and the way he was always in some way touching him and staying as close as possible to him.

She also knew he mother did this to he daddy and didn't understand why.

Hinata's heart broke as she entered the kitchen. You could see it on her face.

"Daddy," Nyra said going over to her daddy and looking at him, tears in her eyes, "Daddy where's Mommy?"

"Oh, Nyra," He said, his voice obviously more calm then he was, "Don't cry. Daddy hates it when his Pickles cries."

Hinata moved over, not really knowing how to handle things. She move around and cut the ropes.

Nyra cried harder as her daddy sat up and cradled her. She felt lost. Most likely like her daddy. She never _not_ knew where her mother was, or where he was going or what he was going to do. She was scared, because her daddy was scared and she didn't know.

Hinata looked at the two a last time before her hand fiddled with something in her pocket and she left. Nyra was happy about that. Maybe her daddy would tell her now.

As she looked at him again, she knew he didn't know either, but he knew something.

"D-Daddy, wha- hic- wha'is Mommy doing?"

"I-I think he's...I-I don't don't think I really know much either."

"Wh-wha do you know?" She wondered, asking him, pleading him to tell her.

"He's trying to revive..." Nyra's heart dropped with her daddy's sentance. She didn't know what he was trying to revive, but it didn't sound good. Not at all.

--

Naruto dropped the stick and poured water on the stencil he crated with the stick so the circle wouldn't disappear and wiped his eyes again.

Screw waiting. He was going to get it done and over with.

Naruto bit his lip to keep himself from sobbing, but his lip slipped from his teeth and a choked, pathetically hopeless sound came from him, and his whole body shook with it.

He bit his lip again and placed things from the bag in a square inside the circle. A bottle of colone ("air" Naruto mentally noted), blonde hair and twigs in a bowl (to light for fire), some dust (earth), and placed an empty bowl down in the last corner. Naruto took a kunai, flinching as it dug into his skin and let the blood drip into the bowl before the wound sealed(for water).

Why did Sasuke have to ask, to love him? Naruto shook his head. He wanted Sasuke to love him. To hold him in the all ways possible. Naruto wiped his eyes as his body shook again. Oh how he wished Sasuke was here with him, wished Nyra was here with him so he could hold them and tell them he loved them over and over. He wished Sasuke would make love to him again.

He hoped he lived. He hoped he would see them again and again and again.

Getting in the middle of the circle he stripped and threw his clothes out of the circle, and unfurling the scrolls he did a few hand signs and put his hand through the portol in his stomach.

Releasing Kyuubi no Kitsune.

* * *

Yeah. Angst. I hate it. So much drama in this chappie. Bleh. And its short.


	14. OMG

OMG

* * *

There was a blast. All three pf them looked towards teams seven's training ground from when Sasuke was just a genin.

And Nyra immediately stormed off.

"Nyra!" Sasuke and Hinata called, both immediately chasing after the scared two-and-a- half-year-old.

"Mommy!"

--

Tsunade heard the cries of the Kohona citizens almost as must as the the blast of chakra not only blasted in her face, but also destroyed the inside of her office.

Damn, now she had to clean _and_ do paper work.

Lucky her.

Growling her stuck her head out her window and spotted a brown area of emptieness that had she known better she could swear that the sudden, rapid release of chakra came from.

She, sadly, knew better.

"Tsunade!" Shizune snapped into the office. "What happened?!"

"I don't know. Send the ANBU." Tsunade said, her heart beating a million miles a minute. "Tell them to meet me there."

Shizune scowled at Tsunade's unusual calmness. "And Sasuke."

Tsunade stared at the three dots there in the brown area.

"He's already on his way there."

Shizune's jaw ticked, but her heels clicked away as she went to to as she was told.

--

"Mommy!" Nyra cried, coddling Naruto's head. "Wake-up, Mommy! Mommy won't leev Nywa! Mommy said so!"

Sasuke's heart stopped, his mind flying through the non-exsistant window as he stared at two human naked men, both who looked so alike with blonde hair and blue eyes, his little baby girl crying, and one oversized fox struggling to her feet.

The fox huffed, looking at him with swirling golden eyes. She whimpered, looking at the two males laying on the ground and the small crying child. She wanted to be near them.

Sasuke stood, unable to think what to do. Hinata stood next to him, her breaths short and labored.

_"Such foolery, you humans have", _Said a deep feminine voice in the back of their heads. Hinata and Sasuke took a step back from the leering fox. " _Do not just stand there_, _at least help little Nyra_."

"Mommy!" Nyra wailed, again. "Daddy, Mommy's-"

"Shhh, " Sasuke said. Slowly he went around the fox that watched him so intently, his heart sped faster at the thought she might exploded him. "M-mommy's just sleeping."

"But Mommy's not waking up! Mommy's dead!" She cried harded.

Sasuke's heart broke and he forgot the fox, quickly rushing to Naruto and checking for his breath, for his pulse, anything that might show some life in Naruto.

His breath was calm and even, his pulse beating at a content rate, as if he were asleep like it was any comfortable night at home.

"He's okay, Nyra," Sasuke breathed, and he could hear the fox and Hinata breath sighs of relief themselves. "He's sleeping."

Even though he knew, tears flooded his vision. He was so scared and so happy and so many other things that he could just--

"_My mate_," the fox said, more urgently then Sasuke remembered her asking to help them before, "_check my mate_."

Sasuke rejected moving from Naruto.

"_My mate_." The fox repeated, a tenor more of fear in her voice.

"Mommy," Nyra whispered again, her lip still curled and shaking. Sasuke looked down at him, he couldn't move. he just grabbed Naruto's hand and looked at Minato.

"_Please, check Mini..._" the fox whimpered. Hinata moved, jogging to Minato's side and checking him.

Sasuke and the fox both stared at her waiting. She lifted her head and nodded. "He's alive."

The foxy whimpered, and in a flash of chakra, changed into a naked long red haired woman. "Is he r-really, okay?" She croaked. "Is Mini, really okay?"

"I'm fine," Minato said.

Everyone jumped, except for Nyra who continued to only focus on her mother.

"Naruto," Sasuke said looking at Naruto, and caressing his cheek. "You okay?"

Against his hope Naruto didn't answer.

"What in the world?" Tsunade said. "M-Minato?"

Minato laughed, harshly. "Yeah."

The fox woman growled, "Minato, rest."

"Oh, Kushina, after eighteen years like that, how could you ask me to do such a thing?"

And rushed on a coughing fit.

Sasuke cradled Naruto into his arms and Nyra stood by his side.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked, coming from behind Kakashi and the ANBUs. "Is that really Naruto?"

Sasuke didn't answer he just looked defiantly at them.

Kushina did. "Yes, please come see him. But no one but he, the silver haired one and the new Hokage can."

She snapped at them. "I do not forgive this village for how they have treated my treasure."

They walked towards them, but Sasuke didn't let them near Naruto. "No, no one but Nyra and I can be near Naruto."

Minato laughed, "Naruto's mate's more protective then you are, Kushina."

Tsunade breathed, "Sasuke, please let me see him, what if he needs help?"

Sasuke sneered. "Aun- Tsuu-ay can hewlp Mommy, right? Daddy, you say Aun Tsuu-ay a doctowr!" Nyra said, tugging on his pant leg.

"No."

"Why not?!" Kushina hissed, "What if my treasure needs help?"

There was silence, except Minato's grunting as he sat up. "I have feeling it's because Naruto naked."

Sasuke's frown proved it. "None of you have his permission to see him naked."

Nyra's eyes widen. "Daddy's rwight!" Wiping her eyes she looked at them. "You need Mommy's permission!"

Iruka almost tripped, while he stood still, and Tsunade slapped her face. She looked at Kushina and Minato. "Fine, Uchiha, here," Tsunade took her Hokage cloak off and held it out to Sasuke. "Dress him."

Nyra, without her father's urging, wiped her eyes again and went to get the coat and bring it back to Sasuke.

Sasuke took the cloak and wrapped it around Naruto. "Fine at my house, and only those few that I allow are allowed to see him, got it?"

Tsunade frowned, a tick in her jaw, but she nodded. Maybe, if she went along with it she could get some answers.

* * *

Again, OMG.


	15. Wakey wakey

Ah, Only a few chappies left!

* * *

Sasuke stared at them. They stared at Sasuke. So in the end, it was just a bunch of people staring at each other.

"Sasuke," Tsunade manage through her tight jaw, "So help me God that I don't tear out your intestines and strangle you with them if you don't let me in there to check Naruto."

Sasuke caught Kushina and Minato's amused glances at him. Probably the only two he was anywhere near to letting see Naruto, besides Nyra, who was already snuggled up near the unconscious body in the closed room behind him. The one he had been in for ten minutes not letting anyone near Naruto as he prepared it.

"Fine, but you have to atleast have Kushina with you."

Kushina laughed. Loud and cheerful. "Little one," she said, ignoring the fact Sasuke towered over her if she were to stand next to him, "it is nice to see such a protective nature from you."

She glided over to and past him, not a single bob in her head or step, with Tsunade stomping right behind her. "'Protective nature'?" She grinded, her fist twisting into knots, "this is ridiculous. That's what it is."

Sasuke's mouth twisted in dismay. He was letting her check Naruto. If she hadn't been so ridiculously persistent he wouldn't have even let her near him. As far as he was concerned, none of them should be near Naruto or even Nyra.

He stood there, arms crossed, his eyes dancing between the people in this room and the people in Naruto's.

Thinking about it, Sasuke realized trust was never his thing.

"Uh....Sasuke," Iruka whispered, "Can I just have a peek? Just to see him?"

Sasuke glided his eyes over Iruka, the man who Naruto worshiped as a child as a son to a father. Sasuke remembered, when he had just returned to the village, the conversation he had held with the gentle Iruka.

He was in the cell he had been thrown in when Iruka had walked in, his eyes tired and bloodshot. A shot of sympathy for the sweet man had shocked Sasuke as he watched the man sit against the wall outside Sasuke's cell.

Neither moved or spoke. It was complete, tense silence.

"Did you see Naruto in the past two years, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the wall. He hadn't. He hoped he would when he had returned to the village only to find Naruto had disappeared. It almost made him feel regret for returning to the village.

"No."

Iruka's eyes shot in surprise. But he humbled himself into a ball. "I missed you. Naruto did, too. I used think he was the reason why I missed you. I hated you for leaving him alone when you were what he considered his best friend. I hated you for leaving the person I considered a son. My only family."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He didn't need to hear any of this.

"But I figured out that also missed my student. I know you aren't my student anymore, Sasuke, and you may never consider yourself my student, but you will always be known to me as my student."

Sasuke was silent for a while and then he told Iruka about his and Naruto's meetings, but for Iruka's sake he left out the love making.

"We met every full moon." Sasuke told him, Iruka only listen. "Last time I saw him was two years ago."

Iruka sighed, stood, and left as Sasuke sat in his cell.

Now, Sasuke looked at the man, who was undoubtedly concerned for Naruto probably almost as much Sasuke and Nyra were.

"Hold his hand." Sasuke said, "Tell him to 'wake up, you stupid baka' like you would in class."

Iruka's eyes filled with hope and he tumbled past Sasuke.

Sasuke scanned the room, looking directly at the two men and Hinata. Kakashi rolled on his heels, nervously reading his book and ever so softly glancing admirably at his old teacher with a curious eye. Hinata just glared back at him, her hatred for him rolling off eleven fold. Minato smiled pleasantly glancing over teacher-like to Kakashi childish glances.

How had Sasuke manage to let half the baffoons inside?

-----

Nyra looked at Aunt Tsunade, Momam, and Uncle Iruka.

"Shhh...Mommy's slweeping." Nyra hushed, putting her finger to her pink lips. Aunt Tsunade smiled and patted her head lightly.

"Okay," She whispered, "But I need to make sure Mommy's okay."

Nyra looked at Momam. Momam smirked at her and nodded slightly.

Nyra gave Aunt Tsunade a nodd of her own. "Okay!" She whispered excitedly back.

She looked at her mother, sleeping peacefully under the same blanket her and her daddy had. She wonder if her mother like being curled under the covers of his loved one. He had often wished aloud, when he though she was asleep, what it be like to sleep there, smelling her daddy's scent as they were curled up together.

Her daddy wasn't snuggled in bed and neither was she, but she knew her mommy was probably sleeping so well just because he smelled Daddy's scent. She knew when Mommy was sad he'd fall asleep clutching Daddy's headband. She knew her mommy really loved her daddy and her.

Aunt Tsunade started her examination, stripping off the blanket and roaming green hands down Nyra's mommy's body. Uncle Iruka held Nyra's mommy's hand and held back tears as Aunt Tsunade continued on with her examination.

When Aunt Tsunade finished, she replaced the blanket and sighed.

"He's just sleeping."

"Little Nyra could have told you that, Miss Hokage." Momam said, smartly, "He's just exhausted from no longer having the seal to hold him back. He was so used to fighting it, it exhausted him."

Softly, Iruka gasped.

Nyra squealed happily, while Momam merely huffed to hide her own excitement. Tsunade's eyes widen at Nyra's mother.

"'Exhausted'? Damn right! I haven't sleep that good in years!" Nyra's mother croaked. Letting out a hoarse laugh he said, "Hey Iruka. How are you? By the way where's Sasuke?"

* * *

Yeah, one maybe, two chappies left. It's actually kind of sad....


End file.
